Unthinkable
by angle4000
Summary: When the Hunger Games no longer exists but secrets hide in the shadows. . . Melissa is a quiet girl who keeps to herself, living in District 2. One day her world is turned around by during the annual training wrestle match. Rated M for language and maybe Lemons later in Chapters My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. This is rated M for course language and hopefully Lemons in the laters chapters.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters. **

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 1:

My name is Mellissa Polviaso but everyone calls me Mel, I am from district 2, the sex industry takes every young girl at the 'ripe' age of 17 to be sold and played with. People think of me not to be dangerous, I'm 5'6 and blonde, blonde with blue eyes what I know and what I've seen blonde girls who have blue eyes never scare people ever. Hell wavy blonde hair sure would never scare a person, I've never looked scary and I don't bother trying to be, I stay to myself. I know one day I will be payed with and I hope that never happens. I guess thats why my parents hide me.

Slowly opening my eyes I feel the suns rays streaming through my windows, I slowly rise and stretched, the sun is streaming in though the open window the silk curtains danced in the soft breeze, which blows through. Slowly I pull back the white sheets and get up, I stretched my arms over my head and groan, "Man oh man." I sighed walking into the bathroom and having a quick shower before pulling on some short shorts and a white tank top and loose light blue button up shirt.

"Mel!" My father yells from below, I made my way downstairs and looked at him. "Yes daddy?" I smiled. "I'm off to the capital, and your mother is coming later." He said closing his travel bag and looking at her, my father is some kind of weapon specialist and shows the people in other districts mostly the capital of what was being fixed and made. I nod my smile turning into a frown, "Melissa, I love you." He smiled before kissing my forehead and leaving. "Bye." I mutter as the door closed with a click. I quickly grabbed an apple and walked towards the door before grabbing my bow and its quiver. Quickly I closed the door behind me and make my way to the training grounds. "Hey blondie." A couple of girls giggled, I turn giving them death stares and continued on. "Come on blondie, why so bitchie today." They laughed, before following her. "Shut up!" I hissed picking up my pace. "Someone's grumpy." They laughed before skipping ahead. I stop and pull my already to long hair away from my face, having hair past your breast is a great way to cover them but is a pain in the ass when you have to shoot a bow, I quickly tie it into a tight low bun. Once I reach the training ground I walked slowly towards the trainers and looked at them. "Welcome Mel." They smiled. Looking her over "Hello…" I replied, walking over to where they had the bows and arrows, I take one arrow out of its quiver and pointed it towards the first target. 'Feet apart, stand straighter, block out all noise.' I think before letting my breath go and the arrow, I watch as it flew in a perfect straight line, "SMACK!" I smile as it hits the target right in the center; I quickly look over the trainers nodding in approval. Looked around everyone was at work, some throwing knives, other chopping off dummies heads with there swords and axes. "Well, well, what do we have here?" I turned staring into a toned chest and looking up into blue eyes. "What do you want? Cato." I spit looking him over, his blonde hair was in its normal way, spiked. His body I swear is pure muscle. He smirks, glancing towards the target, "Nice shot blondie!" He laughs nodding his head. "Go chop up your dummies!" I say looking around a couple of girls were glaring at me and some of Cato's friends were laughing. "Guess what today is, blondie." He smirks looking at me. I had to glance slightly up to see him. "What!" I hissed glaring at him. "Today is our favorite day!" He laughed, "We wrestle." I rolling my eyes at him, "So what?" I say raising an eyebrow. He leaned down placing his lips beside my ear making me tense. "I. Wrestle. You." He smirked walking away. I stand in shock…. 'No way in hell I am wrestling that!' I quickly turn my head glancing at the trainers who shrugged. I turn around staring at the target. "Okay guys come on it!" One of the trainers yelled, I quietly dropped my things and walked over crossing my arms and looking at them. "Well today is a great experience for you." He said looking at them, I sigh rolling my eyes, 'Yes a perfect day to get squashed,' I think looking at Cato then back at the trainer. "We have drawn names from a hat so everyone was picked that way." He said nodding his head towards the board. "Some of you were picked with easy partners, while others," He says looking at me, "Some of you were not." A couple of kids laughed and I look at the ground. "Okay so there are some new rules this time." He said grabbing a piece of chalk and writing on the board. "No biting, no trying to scratch eyes out." He glanced at the girl, "No hard core head locks," He glanced at the boys, "Just nice and easy fun wrestling." He nodded, writing them on the board. "Okay so well have, Louise and Lisa first." He said nodding towards the mat. We turned and gather around. I stand farther away, playing with my shirts closed buttons. "Scared blondie." Cato said beside my ear. I jumped glaring at him. "No!", I watch as Lisa was pinned to the ground, she struggled to get up, glancing at the trainers in desperation. He blew the whistle and they got up, Lisa obviously mad. "Well see." Cato smirked as the next two names were called. We watched in silence as yet another girl was pinned to the ground, this time close to tears. Cato laughed slightly and nugged me. "Don't!" I hiss glaring at him. Cato laughed crossing his arms. "Im so going to make you cry." Cato says looking down at me a slight smirk crossing his face. I raise one of my eyebrows and laugh, "Well see about that." A couple of people looked before they turn their attention back to the mat. "You know, were last and then all the girls will be beat." Cato smirked looking at me again. I roll my eyes and watched as the finally a girl pinned one of the guys to the ground, he laughed, grabbing her and flapping her over, lightly placing his arm across her neck. She froze before trying to claw him. "NO CLAWING!" The instructor yelled. She stopped and looked at him, saying something that makes him laugh. I shake my head as the girl gives up and the whistle is blown. "Finally." Cato sighs cracking his knuckles. I swallow as the instructor calls us forward. A couple of the students snicker holding back laughter. "Ready blondie?" Cato asks, as he stands at the other end of the mat. I look him and place my arms to my sides. "Ready as Ill ever be." I smirk as the instructor blows the whistle telling us to begin. I feel my heart quicken as he stands there eyeing me, thinking of what to do. "Make your move!" He says nodding his head towards me. "You!" I spit making him laugh. "Okay!" He moves forward and I turn around trying to get away, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I slither out of the grip, hearing a rip and glance down, my shirts buttons slowly dropping to the ground. I turn and glare at him. "God blondie, you are quick." He says under his breath. "I sure am." I reply moving away from him, and tripping falling to the mat. Cato makes his move and I roll away as he grabs for me. "Stop moving!" He yells, grabbing for me again. "Are you crazy?" I hiss getting up and moving away from him again. "That's it!" He yells looking at the instructors. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." He hisses walking towards me, pining me into a corner of the mats. "That was nice?" I say sneaking through. He grabs for me, his hand locking onto my wrist, I turn and try to loosen his grip. "Nice try." He smirks, grabbing my other wrist and smirking. I growl in frustration and think of what I could do, knee him between the legs. No he would expect that. Then I smiled, he raises an eyebrow at me as I twist my hands around and grab his wrists. He looks at me and smirks. "Trying to fight back now, blondie?" He laughs. I smile wrapping my leg slightly behind his and pull, setting his off balance, his hands loosen from there grip and I pull away, I smile and turn around taking a step before his arm come around my leg and pull me down. I scream and try and twist my leg free, I hear a couple of laughs and look at Cato he smirks at me and lets me go I crawl on my butt away from him. I can hear my heart in my ears. "Come back blondie!" He says looking at me. I shake my head and crawl farther away. "So be it." He laughs crawling towards me. I hear snickers before I turn and crawl away from him. I hear a giggle and glance behind me, Cato is quickly making his way towards me and he doesn't look very happy, his eyes are no longer the light blue, they are dark, but not the dark of killing its odd I've never seen this before and I shutter before crawling faster away towards the middle of the mat. "Blondie, come back." He smirks I crawl faster. Then weight is forcing me down onto the mat, I groan as the side of my face is pushed into the mat. "I told you… don't run away from me." Cato says pressing he harder into the mat. "I can't see you face blondie." He laughs letting me go, I turn and sit on my butt looking into his eyes. "Can you see my face now?" I spit crawling away. He laughs and grabs for me. His hands clench my shoulders and force me down onto the mat; he floats above me and laughs. "Now I can see cry." I glare at him and raise my hips, trying to loosen his grip, which tightens. I look at him and he looks at me, "Your hurting me." I whimper, hoping he buys my acting. "What?" He mutters looking confused, he glances at the trainers and back at me. "Cato." I whimper, "Cato, your hurting me." I close my eyes and slowly make my eyes water. He looks down at me and his grip loosens just enough for me to pull my hands through and push me back. I smile pinning him to the ground. "Please, you really fell for it!" I laugh, shock all over his face. "Bitch!" He mumbles glaring at me. I hear a couple of the guys laugh and I smile sitting on him. "Blondie. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!" He hisses. I shake my head and press his arms down harder, slightly digging my nails in. "No." I smile sweetly as a couple more kids break down into laughter. "So be it!" He whispers to me. I raise an eyebrow and press down harder. His eyes grow wide as he tries to get up. "Fuck blondie!" He hisses glaring at me. "What? Can't get up?" I laugh sitting and pressing down harder. I see him close his eyes and open them again. Then he smirks, "Well Ill be dammed!" He looks me over, "I never knew you had those." He says looking at my chest, I gasp and glare at him. "Black lace really suits you too, blondie." He smirks. I curse under my breath, my shirt is ripped and my white tank top is clearly see through. A couple kids snicker. "See something you like?" I purr. A couple kids laugh at my response. "What you think id freak out and let you go?" I laugh raising an eyebrow at him. He looks at me and lets out his breath. "No, its just your sitting on my dick and well its not for you!" He laughs as I go red as loosen my grip. He smiles and pushes me backwards so he has me pinned again. "Fuck!" I spit glaring at him a smirk across his face. "Finish her Cato! I want to go to lunch." One of his friends yells. Cato looks at him and back at me. "What do you say now blondie?" He says pushing me down. "Well… I now know your weak spot." I smile. He raises an eyebrow and glares at me. "I don't have a weak spot blondie." He laughs. I raise an eyebrown as I lift my hips into him. I can see him bite his lip and glare at me. "That's not very nice." He smirks pressing me down harder. "Well it worked didn't it?" I smile back, I hear a couple of giggles before lifting my hips again this time harder. His grip loosens and I push him back, but he comes back down pinning me again. "That was really not nice." He hisses as I curse under my breath.

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to send reviews and fave :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 2:

Cato's grip tightens as he brings his face closer to mine. "Seems like someone may have liked that." I whisper to him. He glares at me, his blue eyes dark. "Please." He smirks. "Cato man, come on!" His friend yells again. "Leave then!" Cato spits glaring at him. "Im going to finish this!" He smirks looking down at me. I slip my hand out and he blocks me. "My hands a free Cato." I smile trying to push him up by his shoulders. He laughs and stares at me. "Move!" I hiss pushing him again. "No." He smiles. "Fine!" I say smirking and lifting my hips again. Cato laughs. "Not this time." He looks at me grabbing my arms and stretching them over my head. "Fuck. You!" I mutter trying to loosen the grip. "Man, when it this over!" One kid wines. "When she stops fighting!" Cato hisses looking at me. "I don't stop fighting." I smirk looking at him. "Well see about that." Cato laughs hovering over me. "See something you like." I purr as he glares at me. "Not really, but now that I'm above you maybe." He whispers into my ear. I glance around as the crowed thins. "Looks like you have no more audience." I smile. "The trainers are watching and that all that matters." He says looking at me. "Well, maybe we should finish this?" I say as I stop moving. "Your stopping?" Cato asked puzzled. I nod and he loosens his grip. I smirk and jump forward pinning him to the ground. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Fell for it again." I giggle. "No!" Cato smirks pushing me over. We roll on the mats, "Enough!" a whistle is blown. "What!" Cato and I yell him over me. "You've been at it for a hour!" One of them say. "SO!" Cato spits. "It's a tie!" The trainer says before walking away. "No way am I finished!" Cato spits glaring at me getting up. I rise and cross my arms. "I won!" He says glaring at me. "You fucking wish!" I hiss grabbing my stuff and glaring at him. "I did!" He yells glaring at me. "Its not over!" I spit walking away. "Don't walk away from me!" He yells coming after me. I roll my eyes and quicken my pace. "Blondie stop!" He yells, I stop and spin on my heels glaring at him. "I have a fucking name!" I yell his eyes widen, "Its Mel! Call me blondie again, I swear, I will beat you shitless!" I jab his chest with my finger and glare at him, "I will!" I hiss before walking away. "I'm not finished talking to you!" He yells as I walk up the path to my house. I glare at him and slam the door in his face. "MELISSA!" I hear a squeal behind me, I turn and come face to face with my pink haired mother. "Mom?" I looked her over, "What are you wearing?" She laughs and looks at me, "It's the newest trend in the Capital." She smiled spinning around, her dress dances with feathers. "Well its…. Defiantly… something." I smile looking confused, "I thought you'd be gone already?" I say looking at her. She sits on the couch and looks at me, "I do in less then an hour, I wanted to talk to you first." She smiles looking into my eyes. "About what?" I ask looking out the window and not seeing Cato I sigh and look at her. "I think its time for you to get a boy?" She smiles, I look at her shocked. "What!" I asked crossing my arms. "You know a boyfriend, someone who makes you look, you know, not so lonely." She smiled knowing she hurt me. "Mom, please, really, im fine." I say rolling my eyes. "Well your father and I both think a boy would help you, you know change." She smiles at me. "I don't need to change!" I spit. "Well Melissa! You cant stay alone the rest of your miserable teenage life!" She cries throwing her hands into the air. "Mom the thing is…." I pause as the door opens and Cato walks in a smirk on his face, he looks at me and I know he can see the plead on my face. "Mel, I thought we were going soon." He says looking at me then at my mother. "Who is this?" My mother shrieks, slapping her hands together. "Mom this is Cato," I glance at Cato, "Cato this is my Mother." Cato smiles at her, "Hello." My mother goes into one of her Capital clapping fits. "My god Melissa!" She shrieks running up to me. "And he's a hunk." She whispers into my ear and I go red, I see Cato's smirk winded and I glare at him. " He sure is." I smile glaring at him. "Ohhhhh wait till I tell the girls back in the Capital." She cries slapping her hands together more. "Mom… you don't need to do that." I say stepping back wards and running into Cato. He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Play along." I nod and smile at him. "Well for two teenagers you two know how to control yourselves." She giggles; "I remember your father and I, I swear my mother had to bang on that bedroom door when ever-" She begins before I interrupt her. "Mom please!" She looks at me confused. "I was just saying when he kissed me, oh when he kissed me." She sighs, looking at us expecting something. I looked at Cato and feel my heart pound. "Mom really." I smile at her and look back at Cato. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer. My mom sighs, looking as if she's about to faint. "Well go on! Don't mind me." She winks walking away slightly before putting something into her bag. Cato leans down closer to me and whispers into my ear, "Play along." I look at him and my eyes widen. He places his hands on my face and brings me closer, I feel my mothers eyes on us the entire time. I nod and slowly run my hands up his side and onto his chest grabbing a handful of his red shirt. He smirks and looks at me my face still in his hands. He bends down and lightly brushes his lips onto mine. I swear I think I might just died. I pull him closer, hoping my mother believe the kiss is real. He presses his lips to mine again harder, I let go of his shirt and stand on my tippy toes. He smirks letting me go. "Well… your father surly didn't do that." My mother says looking away. "I bet." I sigh looking at him and blushing, he laughs slightly and looks at my mother. "Well before I go, I got you this." She smiles holding up a red lace bra and matching pantie. I groan "Mom!" She giggles and throws it to me, I scrunch it into a ball and don't dare look at Cato. "Cute hey." My mom smiles, zipping up her bag. "Sure is." Cato says poking me in the side. I jump and look at the ground. "Well ill see you." She smiles grabbing her bag and going outside. "That was so-" Cato presses his finger to my lips and shakes his head, I raise my eyebrow and see my mom slowly close the door behind her. "She won't leave until she sees two crazy teenagers." He whispers to me. I nod and look around. I lead him to the couch and push him down before dropping the undergarments and sitting on top of him. He smirks and runs his hands up my legs. "Acting!" I hiss wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his. He smiles and pulls me closer. "Melissa." My mom squeaks. I look up at my mother, "Yes." I say blood rushing to my cheeks. "Remember protection… okay." She smiled closing the door behind her. I hear Cato snicker and I put my hand to his mouth and watch as my mother gets into a waiting cab. "Done." I smirk removing my hand as the cab drives away. "Holy shit, blondie." Cato laughs. I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "I never thought you could do that." He laughs. I glare at him and get off, picking the undergarments up and throwing them across the room and into the laundry hamper. "That was surprising." He laughs looking at me. I blush and look down at the ground. I hear him get more comfortable on the couch and I move away sitting on a nearby chair. "You saved my ass." I say looking at him and blushing. "Ya I know." He laughs stretching his arms across the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 3:

I look at Cato who is surly comfortable on my couch and a smirk wide across his face. "What?" I mutter looking at him. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Want to do that again?" He smirks. I glare and him and cross my arms, "No!" He laughs and looks around the room. "Nice place you got, blondie." He says. I nod, the house was nice, well laid out, and open with furniture my mother had gotten from the Capital. "I bet your rooms just like it." He smirks. I glare at him and roll my eyes, "And if it is?" He laughs looking at me, "Then maybe you should show me." I laugh, "Oh ya." I roll my eyes, "Dream on." He laughs running his hand through his hair. I look at the ground, this was very strange to me, I've never had a boy in my house before and especially one like Cato, I still remembered my mothers drooling eyes. "Want something to drink?" I say ending the silence. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Um, okay." I smile standing and walking into the kitchen to grab two sodas I walk back and toss him one. "Thanks." He says opening it. "No problem." I smile, opening mine and placing it on the table after taking a long drink. I glance at him and look away. "Hey blondie, someone seems a little shy." He laughs. I glare at him, "I am not shy!" He looks at me raising an eyebrow, "Okay, whatever you say." "I'm not!" I spit looking at him. He laughs, "No blondie, then why the silence?" I blush and look down. "There it is, the shy girl I know." He smiles taking another sip and placing it onto the coffee table. I laugh and look at him, "Why did you come in?" His smile goes away and he leans back into the couch. "Why else?" I shrug looking at him, "I don't know." He sighs, "Your mother was going to humiliate you, not cool." He says shrugging. "You're the one to say that." I laugh looking away. "Say what?" He spits. "She was going to humiliate you! You humiliated me!" I hiss glaring at him. "Ya like today, so humiliated you!" He laughs glaring at me, "You fucking humiliated me!" I laugh, "Oh right my little hip trick." I watch as he straightens and crosses his arms. "It was pretty funny." I wink. He closed his eyes and opens them again, there that shade of blue that I remember from the match, the shade that's not too dark but not too light. I sit higher and get ready to run just in case. "Wasn't funny blondie." He says smirking at me, seeing how I stiffen, "Do I scare you?" I glare at him, "No!" He laughs leaning forward, "I do. Don't I." I stiffen and place my hands on the chairs arms. "No you don't scare me." I raise my chin. He laughs and places his feet firmly on the ground. "Admit it! I do, I do scare you, and I'm overpowering to you." He smirks putting his hands on his knees. My eyes widen and I take off, and he follows lunging for me. I gasp and run for the stairs, running up them as fast as I can. He laughs, "Well blondie, running away sure says how scared you are." I reach the top of the stairs and run for my bedroom, closing the door behind he before realizing I have no lock. I close my eyes and sit down using all my strength to keep it closed. "Come on blondie unlock the door." He says. I pray he doesn't try to turn the handle I look up and see it turn. "No lock blondie." He laughs pushing it open, I push back closing it again. "Come on blondie, just having some fun." He laughs pushing again, I let go and step back as he opens it and closes the door. I shake my head, knowing he'd grab me before I could make it to the bathroom. "I was right, the room is just as good." He smirks looking around. My window is shut and the white curtains lay still, my bed made, the room is spotless not a mess in sight, everything put where it needs to be, my bookshelves full. My desk neatly organized. "Defiantly what I expected." He smirks moving towards me. I know he can see the fear in my eyes and I stand straighter. "Stop!" I spit taking a step backwards. "Admit it…" He smirks glaring, "Im overpowering to you." I glance around the room and back to him, "I not scared!" I hiss. Cato crosses his arms and watches me as if I was prey. "Not so powerful when not on the wrestling mat." He smiles. I glare taking a step towards the bathroom and looking at him, he seems distracted and I make a run for it, just as I reach the door his arms go around my waist and he pulls me away, closing the door and looking at me. I can't scream, I can't move. He was right when he said it wasn't over. "Admit it." He says pushing me against the wall. I shake my head and place my hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but he's stronger and he knows it. He presses me into the wall and places his hands on either side of the wall blocking my face. "Come on blondie, I know your scared I can see it in your eyes." He smirks looking at me. I close my eyes and shake my head. "Wrong answer." He laughs pressing his weight into me. I groan and open my eyes. "Stop!" I hiss between clenched teeth. He laughs and presses his hips into me. I feel my knees wobble but I stand straighter. "Now you know how it feels." He mutters doing it again but harder. I bite my bottom lip and glare at him. I can feel tears coming but I swallow them back, "You scare me!" I finally blurt, "You scare me, your overpowering me." He looks at me pleased, "Good." "Now would you get off of me?" I mutter looking away. "Why?" He smirks, "I like it here." I close my eyes and quickly think of a way I could get him off of me. "Do you?" I say placing my fingers wide apart on his chest. He looks at me and slightly smirks. "What are you doing?" I looked at him and slightly pout my lips. "Trying something." I purr running my hands up to his neck and pulling him closer. I look him in the eyes and lean closer. I lean into him and let my lips brush over his neck. I feel him tighten and lean into me. "Not so tough now." I purr blowing into his ear and nipping it. I run my hand through his hair and lean back, looking at him. His eyes are crazy blue and his nostrils flair. I smirk, "Defiantly not so tough now." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me. "Nothing to say?" I purr smirking. He shakes his head, running his hands down my arms. I shutter, "That's surprising. Normally your all comebacks." I wink. He closes his eye and opens them again before leaning closer. "Shut up." He hisses. I smile and shake my head, slowly I run my hands up the side of his face and through his hair. I loved making him shutter, making him powerless. He bites his lip and looks at me. "Can't wait a little longer." I say raising an eyebrow. He growls pressing into me and grabbing my waist lifting me up. I gasp wrapping my legs around him as he pushes us into the corner. I snicker, "No, can't wait." He closes his eye and opens them again, "Don't you ever shut up?" I laugh looking into his eyes, "Yes I normally do, but I like watching your facial expressions." I fix my posture and lean into him, letting my lips drag across his cheek, his grip tightens on my legs and I lay my hands on his shoulders digging my nails slightly in. His hands slowly trail up my back underneath my blue button up shirt. I sigh pressing my lips hungrily to his, he smirks and lightly bites my bottom lip. This felt amazing, his powerful hands pulling me into him, the way his shoulder muscles flexed and pulled. I closed my eyes and kiss him again letting them linger slowly licking his bottom lip. He groans pulling he up higher and pressing our lips together. I grab the sides of his face and hold him against me letting my lips linger on his before kissing his again harder slowly I part my lips and so does he, our tongues battling for dominates. I smile and pull back, leaning back against the wall. I feel my breaths begin to slow and I look at him, "Let me down now." He smirks shaking his head. "Cato! Let me down!" I hiss placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing away. He is silent and has that crazy look in his eyes again. I feel my heart pound, "Cato, please put me down." I mutter looking at him. His nostrils flare and he turns around not letting me down. I smirk before kissing him roughly again, he seems surprised and his grip loosens slightly. I push back and jump off, crossing my arms, "Thanks." I wink and laugh. He sighs leaning back against the wall, "You are full of surprises, you know that blondie?" I roll my eyes, "Sure thing, now get out." He laughs running a hand through his hair, "Why? Stopping so soon?" I glare at him, "That was a trick, see you put me down." He laughs, "People who kiss like that? That was no trick." "Yes it was!" I spit looking away. "Come on Mel." He smirks as I look at him wide eyed. "Okay maybe a little… but don't think of it happening again." He laughs, "Well see about that." He starts to cross the room where I stand and I hold my head higher, "Leave! Now!" He laughs closing the distance between us, "Scared?" I glare at him, "Cato ill ask nicely, please leave now." He crosses his arms and looks at me his eyes the normal shade of blue. I sigh and drop my arms to my side before he charges forward and grabs me by my shoulders. I gasp, "Let me go!" He laughs looking at me. I raise my hand and slap him as hard as I can across the face knowing I left a mark, his eyes grow cold and he glares at me. I close my eyes expecting him to do something, to hurt me but he does nothing besides letting me go. "Ill get you back for that one." He spits opening my bedroom door and leaving, I hear his feet pound down the stairs and the front door slamming shut. I collapse on the floor and let my breaths go slowly in and out but they don't I gasp for air on the verge on crying. 'Why did I do that?' I think holding my face between my knees, 'Why did I kiss him?' Slowly I rise and look out the window, no one is around. I sigh leaving my room and making my way slowly downstairs. I glance into a mirror on the wall and my eyes widen, my lips are red and swollen I blush before collapsing onto the couch and drifting off into sleep.

**Thanks for reading, please fave and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 4:

I slowly open my eyes and glance around the living room, the moonlight streaming in through the curtains. I sit up and rub my temples, thinking about the past hours. I shutter and lay back down. The pillows form around my head as I stare up at the ceiling trying to get the memories out. Letting out my breath I sit up, not being able to stay in the house anymore, I leave shutting the door behind me. I start to run for no apparent reason I just run and run, passing dark houses, dogs barking. Soon I reach the riverbank and sit down twirling my finger in the cold water. I glance around and notice a flicker of light a few miles up river, kids dancing around and drinking. I shake my head and roll my eyes. "What do we have here?" I hear a snicker behind me. I spin my head around and see a couple of kids from training. "Nothing, I was just leaving." I smile standing up. "Why?" One says, I cant make out there faces but I can make out her voice. "Come on Lisa, you see me leaving, go back to your little party." I say stepping backwards. "Funny, you know we saw something over here and well we need more training, don't we guys." She laughs as they move forward. I stiffen, "Come on, really?" They move forward and im able to now make out faces, Lisa, Bruce, Andrew, Martin, Lauren and Louise. I take a deep breath and cross my arms, "Come on guys, mess with each other." They laugh as Lisa lunges for me, I take a step to the side and she plunges into the shallow water. They laugh as Lisa gets out of the water, "Shut up! And fucking grab her!" She spits. I turn and run before someone grabs my arm I spin and punch whoever it was, Louise I think I hear him growl and I get pushed to the ground. I look up and see a evil smirk on Martin's face and he comes closer to me. I gasp as he grabs my hair and slowly lifts me up, I let out a scream before his hand smacks over my mouth. I feel tears coming as Lisa slowly undoes my bun and wraps her hands around my hair and pulls me back. She laughs, "So I guess Cato didn't finish you hey." She says running her hand along my cheek, "And no one can save you." I feel a tear slide down my cheek and know there going to kill me. Martin's hand is still clenched to my mouth. I glance around as a Lauren, Bruce, and Andrew leave. "Where you pussies going?" Lisa hisses pulling me to the ground. "Come on Lisa your drunk, lets go back and party." Lauren moans grabbing Andrew's arm and walking away. I shut my eyes tight and grab Martin's hand digging my nails is. He rips his hand away and I turn around before he hits me. Everything goes blurry and I crawl. Lisa laughs and kicks me in the side, I cry out in pain before she turns me over and sits on me running one nail up my neck. "What a fool he is, for not finishing you, nice mark you gave him though." She purrs wrapping her hand around my chin and digging her nails in. I feel more tears run down my cheeks as Martin and Louise chuckle, "Come on Lisa." Lisa glares at them, "Leave then! Im finishing her!" They shrug and walk away, why don't they stop her! I wrap my hands around her arms. "Trying to fight back blondie?" She smiles before punching me. I fight back clawing at her face, I feel my fingers grab her cheek and I rip down. She hisses slapping me across the face, "You fight like a girl!" I mutter as she slaps me again. "Bitch!" She hisses punching me multiply times in the stomach. "What are you doing?" I hear a mutter from the back. Lisa stops and looks away before I push her off. "No you don't." She giggles grabbing me and punching me again, I groan and lay still. "Lisa! Stop!" I hear the voice again; things are going blurry and dark. I feel Lisa get thrown off me and I lay there, expecting another blow. "What are you doing!" Lisa screams. "Finishing her!" The voice says. I close my eyes as Lisa laughs, "Do it." "Not here, people will find her." The voice replies. Lisa laughs, "Ill tell the guys." I hear her run off. The ground crunches and I open my eyes. "Please…. No." I mutter tears streaming down my face, I feel myself getting picked up and the world goes dark.

I open my eyes and jump up, I'm in my room, 'How the fuck did I get in my room?' I think looking around. I jump as I see a figure in the doorway and sit upwright wrapping my arms around myself and closing my eyes. "Mel! Melissa! Its okay!" the voice says. I feel tears streaming down my face as I open them there is Cato sitting on my bed and looking at me. "What you wanted me home so you could finish me?" I cry. He shakes his head and holds my face in his hands examining my face. "Its bad isn't it." I cry breaking down. He shakes his head and tilts my chin up, "Beside a good smack from Martin, Lisa didn't do any major damage." I nod as he lets me go, "Why did you… why did you save me?" I mutter looking at my bed sheets. "Because, I did." he mutters placing his hand on my knee. " I nod and look at him, "Thank you." He smiles slightly and gets up, "Don't mention it." He crosses his arms and looks around. I pull back the covers and groan he looks at me and shakes his head, "I lied, the only thing Lisa can do is kick!" I nod looking down at my torn tank top and see the shirt had pulled at a little a huge bruise has appeared on my side. I groan and slowly pull my feet to the side of the bed and get up; Cato catches me as I almost fall. I smile slightly at him before wrapping my arms around him in a hug; he chuckles and lets me go, "Your welcome Mel." I nod looking at him and slowly make my way to the bathroom "Don't leave… don't leave me." he nods sitting on my bed and watching as I close the bathroom door. I strip down and throw my clothes into a pile by the sink and turn getting into the shower and turning on the water. The water makes me clench my teeth; I quickly wash my hair and body before turning it off. I step out and wrap a towel around me before realizing I didn't bring clothes in with me, I sigh and open the door, Cato looks and raises his eyebrows before looking away and back again. "I didn't bring clothes in with me." I laugh. He nods before placing his arms on his knees. I slowly walk over to my closet and open it I grab a pair of white lace panties and tighten my towel before pulling them on. Cato snickers and I turn he looks away, "Not funny! Its hard…" I blush grabbing the matching bra and knowing I have to drop the towel to put it on, I know he's watching to see what I do I bite my lip and keep facing my closet before lowering the towel and tighten it around my waist and quickly putting the bra on. I look behind my shoulder and he raises an eyebrow I laugh and quickly grab a pair of pants. "I wouldn't wear pants." Cato mutters. I roll my eyes and look over my shoulder, "And why not?" He laughs, "It will hurt." I nod and place the pants back into my closet, I look around and grab a simple red sundress and unzip the back before sighing "Look away!" Cato laughs, I roll my eyes and drop the towel and throw it to the side and quickly pull the dress up. I turn and look at Cato he shrugs and looks at me. I close my eyes and try and do up the dress, "Help?" He rolls his eyes and stands turning me around and slides his hand down my back and onto the zipper, slowly he pulls it up letting his finger trail up. I shiver as he closes the dress; I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly "Thanks again." He laughs slightly, "Your welcome." I turn and pull my wet hair back before quickly pulling it into a messy bun on my head. He sits back down on my bed and I look at him not bothering to say anything. I slowly walk forward and place my hands on his shoulders. He sighs and places his hands on my waist; I crawl onto his lab and rest my head in the crook of his neck breathing slowly. "Its okay Mel… no one can hurt you." He says holding me against him, I nod and kiss his cheek before laying my head back down. He laughs pulling me back and placing his hands on the sides of my face. I flinch as he brings our faces together, I turn my head and he kisses the corner of my lips. "I cant…" I mutter pulling away. He nods holding me against him in a soothing hug. I close my eyes and sigh as he lays me on the bed, I grab his hand and pull him down, he lays beside me and moves a couple of flyaway's from my face. I look into his eyes and smile, "Stay with me?" He nods running his hand down my cheek. I sigh placing my hands onto his chest and sliding closer. "Its okay Mel, go to sleep." He mutters into my hair and kisses my forehead. I nod and close my eyes before I quickly drift off to sleep knowing nothing will happen.

**Cato's not the big meanie we think huh! **

**Please fave and review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 5:

I slowly open my eyes and glace around Cato still has his hands wrapped around my waist and I smile, glancing up and seeing his eyes closed, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. I notice my hands are still resting on his chest and I pull them away before brushing a strand of hair from his face. His eyes flash open and his nostrils flair I must have startled him. I laugh under my breath, "Sorry." He looks at me and his grip tightens "What time is it?" he mutters. I shrug and look up at my clock, "10:00AM why?" I look at him. "Just wondering…" He says closing his eyes again. "Cato how did you find me?" I ask him remembering what had happened. "I heard a scream and laughing. Then Lauren was talking about Lisa beating up her." He says opening his eyes. "Her? Why does Lisa hate me so?" I sigh placing my hands on his chest. "Lisa… well I guess Lisa is jelly or something." He laughs, "She says you don't realize the effect you can have, and how your beauty makes you not scary." I nod, "What effect do I have?" He looks at me raising an eyebrow; "The effect you have on people makes you scary… you have a outstanding effect an effect that makes people remember you." I smile pulling my hands away and placing them on my chest. "Im not scary." Cato laughs, "Your scary in another way, your surprising… and that can scare people." I laugh looking him in the eyes, "What effect do I have on you?" He smirks, "A surprising effect." I roll my eyes and smile, "Surprising." He laughs before closing his eyes again. "What time did you bring me home?" I mumble. "Around 1AM." He says taking a deep breath. I nod closing my eyes again and snuggling closer. He mumbles something, which I can't hear and his hands trail up my back. I sigh twirling my finger in his shirt, before closing my eyes again.

"Mel. Mel." I hear Cato's voice in my ear, I mumble and shake my head. "Mel… when's your mom supposed to get back." My eyes flash open and I realize were still in bed, the sun streams through the windows and the birds chirp outside. "Why?" I whisper. "I hear someone… cooking." He says. I feel him turn onto his back and I sit upright. "She never said, I know my dads going to be gone for a while." I mumble staring at him. "How's you side feel?" He asks me. I look down at him, "Better." He nods sitting up, "Will she come up?" I laugh, "She'll call and then barge in." He looks at me eyes wide. "Are you scared of my mom?" I smile. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "No she just makes me feel off." I laugh before poking him in the chest. "My mom!" He laughs and pushes me. "What!" I clench my sides and feel tears coming into my eyes from laughing, "Wow! I really don't think you have to worry about her." He shrugs, "I have that effect on people." He flexes his arms and falls back down onto the bed laughing. "Ya okay." I gasp wiping my eyes and looking at him. "Come here." He mutters opening his arms I laugh crawling on top of him and his arms wrap around me. "Don't worry about my mom, she gets her ways from the Capital." I mutter leaning my head into the crook of him neck. He nods slightly before loosening his grip and running his hands up my back and down again. I place my legs on either side of him and rise placing my hands on his chest and looking down at him. I watch as he takes a deep breath and runs one of his hands over my bad cheek lightly before brushing some of my hair out of my face. I smile leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiles and pulls me closer, before I kiss him again harder. He sits upright and I grab his shoulders letting his hands trail up and down my arms. I look at him before closing my eyes, "Mel, you have a effect on me." He says brushing our lips together. I smile as our lips touch and our tongues slowly battle, exploring each other's mouths. I pull away slightly biting his bottom lips before kissing his again. "Mel!" My mother shrieks opening the door, I pull away shocked and look at her, "Oh, sorry!" She smiles awkwardly before closing the door again. I look at Cato and see him smirk, "Time to get a lock?" I nod pulling myself off him and jumping off the bed fixing my dress before I turn and watch him get up off my bed and walk up to me. "Im going to go, don't want my parents freaking." He laughs opening the bedroom door and waiting for me to follow. I jump onto his back surprising him; he fixes my awkward posture on his back and jumps down the stairs making me laugh. He puts me down and we walk to the door, "Later blondie." He winks kissing me lightly on the lips before leaving. I laugh closing the door and leaning against it. "Had fun?" My mom says as I come back to reality, I nod and giggle, "Ya you know it mom!" I walk towards her sitting on one of the kitchen stools. "He seems like a nice kid." She smiles sliding a plate of eggs and ham over to me. I nod grabbing a fork and twirling my eggs around. "I think its time we get a lock on your door." My mom says as i begin to eat. I laugh, "Yes probably." She glances up at me and frowns, "What happened to your face?" I frown and glance down, "I got into a fight with some girl from training." She nods, "I bet she looks worse." I laugh and finish my eggs and push the plate away from me. "I ordered some stuff from the Capital want to walk with me to the train station?" She asked grabbing our plates and placing them in the sink. I nod walking towards the door and slipping a pair of flip-flops on, she grabs my arm and we leave the house. Walking down the street I slip my arm out and glace at the ground. "Melissa, is something wrong?" She asks me twirling a strand of hair. I shake my head and pull away, "No mom I'm fine." I smile up at her as we reach the train station and she walks forward signing a piece of paper and walking back to me, "Its over here." she points to two large boxes and I pick one up walking away. "Mel… I can tell something is wrong." She mumbles catching up to me. "Mom really I'm fine, I just have a light headache." I smile at her fixing my grip on the box. She nods as we walk home in silence, "Why do you teenagers sleep so much?" She asks not seeing anyone outside, "Parties mom." I mumble walking up to the front door. "Its nice to see you wearing a dress." She says opening the door with one hand. I nod walking in and putting the box on the floor. "Im going to my room." I say kicking the flip-flops off my feet and walking upstairs. She says something and I don't bother to listen, I slowly close my door and look around. Closing my eyes I rub my temples and slowly open them again, I roll my eyes trying to get the past hours out of my mind and walk into the bathroom grabbing my ripped clothes and throwing them in the trash before looking into the mirror. My left cheek is slightly red and a couple of scratches line my neck, my lips plump and red. I glare into my reflection before taking my hair out from its bun and grab my hairbrush laying beside the sink and I start to brush my hair over and over, taking all the tangles out, once I am pleased I take my hair back into a ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom I sigh seeing my messed up bed, I roll my eyes and grab the covers shaking them out and remaking the bed, fluffing up the pillows, making sure the bed skirt is laying straight. I smile sitting and laying back down onto the freshly made bed, "Mel?" My mother says slightly opening the door. "Mom its only me." I laugh as she walks in. "Melissa, I forgot to tell you tomorrow night is the Spring Festival Dance." I roll my eyes and look at her, "We really have to go don't we?" She laughs nodding, "Why aren't you hanging out with that boy… Cato right?" She smiles sitting down looking at me. "I don't want to." I smile closing my eyes. "Melissa, you two aren't together are you?" She sighs running her hand over my cheek. I flinch away and glare at her before nodding, "Yes mom we aren't together, we never have and never will be." She raises an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" I laugh sitting up, "Mom look at him! Look at me!" I clench my teeth together, "Mom… im not his type trust me." She nods scratching her nose and looking at me, "Ill change that." She says before leaving my room. I roll my eyes and follow her, "Mom don't do anything stupid!" I groan following her downstairs and into the living room. "Go walk around or something." She smiles pushing me towards the door. "What! Mom! No!" I grumble as she tosses me my shoes and closes the door. I bite my lip before putting the shoes on and crossing my arms walking away. "Looks like someone trying to be girly." Someone laughs as I pass the training stations. I glance up and see Lisa my eyes widen as I see what I had done to her. Her cheek is torn and red, her neck the same. "Like what you did to me." She hisses walking towards me, "and I didn't even get to finish you off." I laugh, "Grow up." She glares at me her eyes cold. I roll my eyes before walking away, she grabs my ponytail pulling me back, I hiss throwing my arm back and punching her. "My nose!" She cries, blood tricking down, "Your going to pay for that you worthless piece of shit!" I cross my arms and walk away a couple of others rushing to her, "Blondie… nice punch." Someone says in front of me. "Thanks." I say sarcastically walking away not looking up. "Melissa! I'm going to kill you!" Lisa yells after me as I turn a corner and out of hearing range. Rolling my eyes I lean against one of the brick walls of a building, "That took guts blondie." I glanced up to see Cato with his arms crossed a smirk on his face. "Oh ya it does, why would you care?" I say crossing my arms and looking at him. "Melissa, she's going to do something, and you well you know that." He says closing the distance between us. "I'm not scared of her." I laugh, "Are you worried id get hurt?" He raises an eyebrow before placing his hands on either side of my head, "And if I am?" I look at him the blue of his eyes warm and inviting, "Don't be." I smile lightly. "Cato!" I hear Lisa call, "Cato! Cato!" I glare and he stands back crossing his arms. "I'm not good enough am I." I laugh crossing my arms and taking a step forwards. "Cato! What the fuck are you doing with that bitch?" Lisa spits glaring at me. "She fucking broke my nose!" Louise laughs, "She didn't brake your nose if she did it would still be bleeding." I smile and glare at her, "Cato! This time fucking do something to her!" Lisa yells, "And this time we are going to watch you do it, so you don't leave her for the fucking dogs to finish her like last time!" I widen my eyes and look at him as he closes them and re opens them the blue I love is gone and a different Cato appears he steps forward and pushes me into the wall I gasp as his hands go to my throat, "What are you doing?" I whisper, he looks at me and slightly tightens his grip. "Im not good enough am I." I mutter and he glares at me, "I never said that." He says glancing over his shoulder, "Cato!" Lisa yells stomping her foot. He looks at me and lets me go, "No Lisa!" He crosses his arms, "Its not my fight and besides what can she do?" He glances at me and I glare at him. "Your right, its not your fight and you wouldn't have the guts to do anything anyway. Right? As you see your daddy hurting your mommy all the time." Lisa smirks as Cato walks towards her, "Lisa, I do have the guts and blondie never did anything to me. But you." He points at her, "Are a useless… slut." Lisa tightens her hands into fists and glares at him, "Why would you say that." Cato laughs, "Come on what guys haven't you slept with?" I hold back laughter and look at them. "Except for you and your little gang?" She closes her eyes, "Why would you care?" She reopens them. Cato laughs, "You just said how much of a slut you are. Your lucky Louise has feelings for you." He turns and looks at me, "Go." I nod and walk off as Lisa screams at Cato, "You dumbass!" He laughs and says something which I cant make out. I glance behind my shoulder and see no one. I was right, 'he doesn't like me… I was just a good night…' I sigh walking up to my front steps and opening the door. "Mel!" My mother cries smiling at me. "Not now mom." I sigh falling down onto the couch. "I was right." I mutter as she looks at me, "He doesn't like me…" I rub my temples and look at her. "Well change that." She smiles down at me. "Mom we cant." I laugh. "Yes we can, I know its my job, the way to a boys deepest desires are through jealousy." She smiles and I raise an eyebrow, "Mom…."

**Holy shiz enough drama? Haha well the dance is in the next chapter, omg what's going to happen? What does Mel's mom have planned? This chapter took me forever, I just didn't know what to write… Well off to work on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 6:

I smiled as I listened to my mother as she tells me the plan. I laugh, "Mom, will that actual work?" I ask when she finished. "Of course, I told you this is what I do for a living!" She says crossing her legs and looking at me a wide smile on her face. "Mom I don't know, what if it doesn't work? What if well…. They don't fall for it. I'm not the most attractive person around..." I say looking at her. "Mel, you don't know the effect you can have when you want to leave an impression and trust me by tomorrow night all those boys will be begging to dance with you and remember you say no." She smiles. "Mom why do all the other moms have such a big contest of this stupid dance." I say crossing my arms. "I don't know its been going on for generations even when I was young." She smiles, "I still remember every year I won." She laughs, "But then again every year they drew the same boy and he was my boyfriend." I roll my eyes, "Are you telling me you and dad have been together forever." She looks at me shocked and nods, "Of course do you really think my mother would have let me sleep around." I shake my head and look at the ground. "Mom who is it this year?" She shrugs, "We don't know until he dance starts all the moms say hello then we pull out the name… well the fathers name." I nod, "So what is that dude has two sons?" My mom laughs, "No one here has two sons." I laugh, "Right." "Well it's getting late." My mother says motioning towards the clock, "Almost midnight." My eyes widen, "Wow, mom I didn't think we were talking for that long." She nods getting up and kissing my forehead, "Good night." I smile, "Night mom." I rise walking up the stairs as she locks the front door. I pause, "Mom." "Yes." She says looking up the stairs. "Nothing. Love you." I smile and she nods. Closing my bedroom door I sigh before stripping and having a quick shower, slipping on a simple mint green nightgown. I brush my hair out and braid it into two simple braids before pulling the covers of my bed back and going to shut the lights off. I jump into bed and quickly fall asleep.

I slowly open my eyes and yawn, "Someone slept good." I jump up and see my mom hanging dresses up on large hangers around my light mint blue room. "Mom…. What are you doing?' I mumble looking at her. She smiles, "We have to start early." I roll my eyes before pulling the covers off and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mom… start early with what?" She laughs, "Getting ready for the dance darling." "Mom at-" I glace at my clock, "At 10 in the morning?" She laughs, "Yes, now go and have a shower." I roll my eyes getting up and walking slowly maneuvering between the hangers, they were full of dresses pink, green, even some with feathers and small jewels. I ran my hand over the dresses as I made my way to the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind me. I strip from my dress quickly and take my hair out of its braids before jumping into the shower. The water wakes me up with a burst of cold I fiddle with the temperature until its just right and quickly washed my hair and body. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a large white cotton towel around myself and stepped into my room. My mom turns and looks at me, "Mel, come sit." I slightly roll my eyes and walk over and take a seat on the stool by my desk, the white fur tickles my legs where the towel ended, the towel slightly rolled up and I pulled it down past my thighs. "Mel… " I turned my mom sighed and pulled out a large pink bag from beside one of the hangers, she placed it beside me and opened it. I looked wide-eyed as she set out makeup, hair products, and accessories. "Mom." I looked at her, "What really is your job?" She laughed, "I am a artist, but on the side I am a match maker." I nod glancing through the products. "So you have a team?" She nods placing bottles with vibrant colors here and there. "Are they here?" She shakes her head, "No they stay in the Capitol." I nod making my lips pop and roll my thumbs together. "So lets get started." She smiles drying my hair with a towel she has laid out on my bed. I close my eyes and feel her familiar hands run through my hair undoing tangles and knots, while brushing it through with her hands. She pulls it up into rollers and stands back. "Okay, lets eat and then do the rest." I open my eyes and glance at the clock, "Wow mom its already noon." I yawn, she brings over a plate of mixed fruits and I quickly eat everything.

"I don't like that one." I say making a face at the dark blue one shoulder dress. She rolls her eyes and pulls out another, this one not as bad, its red, a halter dress I'm guessing it goes mid knee, the corset of the dress to the bottom is ruffled with pretty red stones. I shake my head, "Nope." I pull at the strapless nude color bra and sit straighter; my head hurts from the rollers. I look around and my eye catches something I rise and walk over moving other dresses away one by one, red, blue, white, black until my hand catches the one that caught my eye, its short defiantly short but the front of the dress was set with tribal floral like designs of diamonds the neckline was simple and lovely I remember looking through my moms magazines and seeing necklines like these a sweetheart neckline if I remember right. It was thee color of peaches but a mix of pink roses. I smiled at the silk like texture the second layer of the dress was like a tutu, I turned, "This one." My mom clapped her hands together and nodded, "I thought you would like that one." I smile taking it off he hanger and stepping forward, my mom helped me slip it on and she zipped it up, she turned me away so I couldn't look in the mirror, she gently pushed me down onto the fur stool and took the curlers out one by one . . .

"Okay, done." My mom giggled stepping back and admiring her work, I opened my eyes and stood up, I had been sitting on the stool for what seemed like forever, I turned and looked into the mirror my hair was half up spirals of curls forming around my face, small diamond like sparkles hung in my hair, holding pieces together. I smiled touching a curl and looking more at my reflection. My eyes were a smoky pink and my lips a rose color, my cheeks had a light pink blush on my ears were two perfect studs both sparkled with the light. "Mom." I looked at her breathless, "Thank you." She laughed; she had changed into a simple white halter dress, which skimmed the ground. Her hair was balled up on top of her hair with small twirls of hair around her face. I glanced again into the mirror and noticed that the makeup covers my scratches from Lisa and Louise leaving my skin flawless, a hint of vanilla perfume rises and I take a deep breath before slipping my feet into the white sparkly 2-inch heels, which make me a perfect 5'8. I slip my arms through my moms as we leave my room and go downstairs silently leaving the house and making our way to the black car, which waits for us.

The car turned a corner which led us out to the Lost-wood forest where the dance was held every year in the meadow by the forest, as we neared music could be heard and flashing lights seen. The car pulled to a stop at a beautiful white arch with twinkling lights. "Wow…." I stepped out onto the stoned walkway and waited for my mother who was behind me, we made our way up the walkway, which was also covered, in small lights. "They sure went over the top." My mom sighed as we entered the dance; people were on the dance floor the music was loud, lights flashing. The kids were having fun before the moms drew the name and the classical band would come out. "Okay, so I guess all the moms are here." My mom said patting my shoulder and walking towards the group of women talking silently together, one had a large black hat in her hand, which was full of small white pieces of folded paper. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the food stand a large bowl of pink punch had small little floating lights in it. I raised an eyebrow before grabbing a cup and pouring some in making sure none of the lights got in. "Hey." I turned and looked into the eyes of Louise. "Hey?" I said smiling slightly and taking of sip of my drink, which was very sweet. "You're looking…." He looked me over, "Girly." I laughed, "I am a girl." He shook his head and grabbed his own glass of punch before standing next to me. "So." I said looking at him, "Why exactly are you talking to me? You hate me… remember?" He laughed, "I don't hate you, I disliked you." I rolled my eyes and skimmed the crowd, in the corner was the mom discussing over something the hat still balanced in the ladies hands, in the other was a group of older men my guess the fathers. I turned back and glanced Louise over he was wearing a black suit with a rather pretty mint green tie. His brown hair was brushed to the side, "Your mom must take this dance pretty seriously." I said, he looked down at me slightly and rolled his eyes, "You have no fucking idea… I just pray its not my dads name and I'm good." I laugh, "I bet." He smiles slightly, looks up, nods his head and walks away. I raise an eyebrow and shrug before turning my glace to where he look and they're in front of me stands Cato. I look up into his blue eyes he wears a black tuxedo with a dark grey tie his blonde hair in its normal spiked way. "Hello." I smile sweetly before glaring at him. He smirks, "Hello, Melissa, your looking rather lovely this evening." He moves to the side and grabs a glass of punch. "Mel!" My mom cried walking rather quickly over to me, I look and see some of the mothers cursing under their breaths some walk by and whisper to each other, "My daughter will never have a chance." "What?" I hiss as my mom pulls me away from Cato, "Its Marcuse Lightwoods son." She says holding my shoulders. My eyes widen, "Who?" My mom slightly tightens her grip before glancing over my shoulder and glaring at me, "Your make out friend." I gasp and turn around Cato is beside his mom who is telling him something he laughs and walks off. "Mom…." I groan. "I know." She sighs before patting my shoulder, "Win." I glare at her as she walks off and the lights go dimmer the music stops and the band takes its place, many kids leave there spots on the dance floor and take seats at the tables which are off to one side. I roll my eyes before finishing my punch and placing it down onto a tray of other used glasses. I take a deep breath and glance at Cato from the side of my eye; he is standing with his friends Louis, Martin, Andrew and Bruce. I move a curl away from my eyes and stand by a brightly lite pillar by the side of the dance floor; couples twirl around dresses swirly some giggling. The violinist plays a sweet melody and I hum along keeping one eye on Cato as one brave girl makes her way to him and he raises an eyebrow before Bruce takes her away to the dance floor. I laugh slightly and I see Cato's eyes on me, I look at him and raise an eyebrow he crosses his arms and says something to Andrew, Martin and Louis who nod and split apart before grouping themselves in other groups of boys. I look to my side and see one make his way to me, Cato slightly raises an eyebrow and I see a hint of jealousy I smile sweetly as he makes his way over. "Hey Mel." He says nodding his head, "Would you like to dance?" I glance over at Cato who seems to be slightly angry. I smirk, "I-" Louis places a hand on his shoulder before I can answer he leans closer to his ear and whispers something, the boys eyes widen and he leaves. My mouth drops and I glare across the room at Cato who smirks. I cross my arms and glare at him, "Mel…" Louis says moving a curl behind my ear; I turn and look into his brown eyes. "What?" I hiss, "Let the games begin." He winks and walks away. I raise an eyebrow and once again glare at Cato, who seems to be now enjoying himself again. I cross my arms and glance around the room a couple of guys look at me and quickly glance away. Had Cato gotten his friends to threaten them? What had he made them say? I raise my chin and glance at the one boy who had walked over to me he looks me over before blushing. I smile and fluff my dress up and glance at Cato who once again is turning another girl down for a dance and this time Andrew takes her tot eh dance floor I look around and notice Louis and Lisa talking she looks gorgeous her hair pulled back into a polished bun, her simple black dress has small sparkles everywhere, she wear rather interesting red heels, her lips are as red as a rose. She looks over at me and her eyes widen before she glances away. I smirk before crossing the floor over to the boy; he has slightly wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello." I smile, he glances up and his friends back away. He looks at me and back down at the floor, "When you asked me to dance. I was-" He interrupts me, "I changed my mind." I laugh, "What?" He looks at me and then over my shoulder, "I don't want to dance." I take a deep breath and exhale slowly and take a step closer, "What did they tell you?" I whisper into his ear. He stiffens and looks at me, "I can't… dance with you." 'They threatened them!' I bite my lip and shake my head before turning on my heels and walking towards Cato who again is laughing. I stop in front of him and he looks at me, "Why?" I say angrily crossing my arms. "Why what?" He smirks. I laugh, "Come on don't play that game with me." He crosses his arms and leans closer, "Vanilla, my favorite." I clench my fists together and drop my arms, "If I can't dance with them, then who?" He looks at me his eyes blazing, "I don't know?" I roll my eyes, "Don't!" He laughs a couple of girls looking over and then it hits me, "The boys have a contest too? Don't they?" Cato raises an eyebrow and looks at me, "What makes you say that?" I smile, "Your childish behavior of course." He stiffens and glares at me, "The guys don't have a contest only the moms, come on Mel." I roll my eyes and then remember back to when I punched Lisa. "This is about what I said isn't it." He smirks, "And if it is?" I feel the urge to punch him, "That's childish!" He glares at me, "You're the fucking childish one." He hisses. "Dance with me!" I blurt out and he raises his eyebrows and chuckles. "What if I say no?" I laugh, "I know you wont." He shrugs before I grab his arm and the music stops before an extremely slow song starts. I glare at him as the music begins and his hands lay on my waist and I lightly place my hands on his shoulders. I let my breath out and I glance up at him, he looks down and smirks. "This was your plan, wasn't it?" I whisper he says nothing only pulls me closer I stumble slightly and grip tighter. He takes a deep breath as the song slowly begins. "I never said you weren't good enough Mel." He says into my ear I nod and take a deep breath, "Then why did you do what you did?" He sighs, "I don't know… I was confused… all these mixed feelings you know." I laugh, "Don't." He smirks before pulling away and making me twirl I spin and quickly lay my hands on his shoulders again. I hear a couple of mother sigh and I roll my eyes slightly biting my lip. "Cato… I don't want to be that good makeout session… okay." He laughs, "You would never be just a good makeout session… trust me." I smile and look up into his blue eyes. I felt an urge to kiss him but held back, everyone had their eyes on us. "Mel." I look up at Cato and smile, "What?" "If… wanted would you want those makeout sessions to lead to become something more?" He says raising an eyebrow I laugh and nod, "Yes I think it already led to more." I place my hands on his cheeks and pull him closer letting our lips touch just as the song ends. I pull back and he looks at me shocked, "I really didn't think you had the guts to do that." I laugh, "I won." He laughs as I turn and walk away girls glare at me some with a shocked expression others with pure horror. "Wow." I look and see my mom in front of me. I smile, "I won." She nods, "You kissed him... that wasn't in the plan." I laugh before glancing over my shoulder as Cato walked back to his friends, "So?"

**Holy shiz! I couldn't stop writing…. Lolz, okay so what has this kiss led to OMG! Well see ;]**

**Fave and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 7:

I glared at my mom, "It was a fucking kiss!" She laughs slightly, "That's what you think…" She glances over my shoulder; "You're putting yourself in danger." I raise an eyebrow as the music changes and kids sigh before taking to the dance floor. "Mom I'm going to have some fun… we will talk about this later." I smirk before turning on my heels. "Mel you do that." She says behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see her leave with a couple other parents. 'What was that about? Putting myself in danger?' I roll my eyes before walking over to the punch bowl, "That took guts blondie." I turned to see Lisa and Louise his brown hair was slightly messed and Lisa face was slightly flushed. I nod, "So much guts." They laugh, "Come on and sit with us." Lisa grabs my wrist and pulls me toward a large table, Bruce, Andrew, Martin, and Lauren glance at me before turning back to their conversation, "I never said that!" Lauren groans lightly punching Bruce on the shoulder who is laughing. "Sit." Lisa smiles sitting down next to Louise, I find an empty seat and sit down crossing my legs. Martin smirks at me his black hair slightly curled in at the ends his green eyes full of mystery, "So Mel… how does it feel to win the moms game." I laugh, "No different." Lauren stares at me her eyes wide, "Shut up!" I look at her shocked before she laughs, "You can't say no different! You fucking kissed him… not any boy but him!" I laugh biting my bottom lip, "Okay." Bruce pulls on one of Laurens curls, her hair full of pink streaks, and she slaps his hand away before looking at him,"I'm right!" Lisa laughs nodding and smirking, "Speaking of the devil." I glance around my shoulder and watch as Cato nears his tie has been loosened and hangs slightly to the side. "What?" He says sitting down next to me. Lisa shrugs and turns slightly so her leg brushes against Louise's who leans in as she whispers something to him. I sigh before shaking my head and let my curls swirl, "I want to talk to you." I turn and almost bump my nose into Cato's chin, "Okay." I smile standing and he motions me behind the DJ's stand, the wall full of sparkling lights casts creepy shadows. I lean against the wall and look at him. "Yes?" He crosses his arms, "You shouldn't have done that." I roll my eyes, "I'm sorry, what's the big deal?" He laughs his eyes skim over me making me feel as if I was naked. "Answer me?" I groan taking a step towards him, "Mel." He runs a hand through his hair, "Its complicated." I nod crossing my arms, "Okay whatever, lets dance." I grab his arm and turn the corner walking towards the dance floor, the room is flashing with different colored lights, blue, green, pink, purple… then nothing mattered just ours bodies touching, the music, the cries of laughter the look of lust and want. I trailed up hands up my body moving my hips to the music closing my eyes and pushing my back into Cato. I was right nothing mattered besides here and now; I felt his lips slowly come to rest by my ear he whispered quietly his words sending shivers down through me, "I want to show you something." I turned and let him take my hand before leading me off the dance floor. It was like on of those old songs the one that went like 'Kiss me underneath the milky twilight.' I looked up the moon was bright and full casting a strange glow onto the path ahead. "Where are you taking me?" I giggled nervously, his hand grips mine tighter before taking a left turn and leading me down a grassy path, the grass skimmed my thighs making me laugh under my breath. "Cato where are you taking me?" I ask again as he stops. "Here…" He motions to a tree; I raise my eyebrow and look at him the moon casting a shadow, which brings out his features. "Look closer…" He grabs my hand again and I notice a rope latter I gasp before looking up into the high canopies, and there in the mist of all the leaves is a tree house a small flicker of light escapes from it. "Cato." I look at him my mouth open, "This is amazing! How in gods name did you come across this?" He laughs, "My father made it for me… long time ago." He runs a hand through his hair before letting my hand go, "Come on." He motions to the latter and walks over, "Get up." I look at him shocked, "Are you crazy! You go first I'm wearing a dress." He laughs before shrugging and beginning to climb I wait till he is fairly high up before following. I grip tightly onto the rope as it sways slightly taking a deep breath I go up one pull at a time. I don't dare look down and I only look straight ahead as I feel the wind blow my hair, I smile and glance up noticing I'm almost at the hole in the floor leading into the tree house, up here its giant, the trees eating it up. I place my hands onto the floor boards and pull myself up sitting on the edge, I glance around as I pull my legs in, the tree house is defiantly a house there's even a small TV in a corner a bed and a kitchen. "This is amazing! Is there a bathroom too?" I say standing and fixing my dress. Cato stands at one window and leans against it looking out into the distance. "I wish I could think so and yes the magic of the capitol." I walk over to him and lean my elbows into the window frame and stare out at the moon. "Where so high up it's like a dream." I sigh resting my firsts under my chin. I can hear Cato walk away and I turn watching as he begins to pull up the ladder, "Why are you pulling it up?" I ask beginning to feel uneasy. "Just because." He throws the latter to one side and pulls down a door, which covers the hole in the floor and latches it onto a large metal hook. I nod and lean back against the window frame and look down I gasp and step back I never thought we were this high up, I hear Cato laugh and I glare at him. "Not funny!" I hiss taking deep breaths. "I never knew you were scared of heights." He laughs crossing his arms. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I mumble, "And there are many things I don't know about you." I cross my arms. He nods before walking over to a simple white couch and sits down. "How did you get all this up here?" I say throwing up hands up into the air and walking over to him. He laughs, "My dad brought all this here, he told me if I ever wanted to go somewhere safe it was here…" He looks down at the floor, "And I came here more then I ever wanted." I sit down next to him and fiddle with my thumbs. "Why did you want to show me this?" He looks at me, "I wanted you to know you had somewhere safe to go if you ever needed it." I smile, "I am safe." He shrugs, "No ones safe anymore Mel." I bite my lip and lean back into the pillows of the couch. "I'm safe here with you." He closes his eyes and leans back, "That's not what I meant Melissa." I groan and slip my shoes off before pulling my knees up and under me. "Then what do you mean, this is getting confusing! I have no fucking idea what's going on!" I glare at him as he opens his eyes and looks at me his face is blank and I can tell his thinking of what to say, "Mel… there are some thing better left unsaid." I give him a look of pure confusion before slapping my hands down onto the couch. "If this is about that fucking kiss, mark my word I will freak out!" He laughs, "I wish this was about a kiss, but Mel your mom should be the one to explain not me." I groan leaning back into the pillows "Is this about your parents and mine?" He laughs again, "Something like that." I shake my head before looking at him, "Why did you dance with me?" I blurt staring at him. He looks at me before smirking, "Because… I did." I glare at him, "Not true!" He laughs, "Well I did didn't I?" I lean towards him, "Tell me the truth." He throws his hands up in defense, "I did… I danced with you because I did, I wanted to." I smile, "You wanted to?" He nods leaning closer to me before taking my face in his hands, "I wanted to." He presses his lips lightly to mine before pulling away and letting me go. I can feel the blood go to my face before I glance away, "Do you live here or something?" He laughs, "Sometimes, I come here every so often, it's the one place I can go to get away from the yelling and hectic life of mine." I glance at him he seems lost in thought and I remember what Lisa had said about his father hitting his mother. "This is really non of my business," He glances up at me as I pause, "But does your dad hurt your mom?" He takes a deep breath and stays quiet probably finding the right words to say, "Yes. But…" He pauses shaking his head, "My parents were brought together, they will never love each other I know my mother loves my father through everything he does to her, but I see no love in his eyes." I nod glancing away, "Is that why I shouldn't have kissed you? Because your father could see?" I look at him he nods not saying anything, "I'm sorry." I mutter looking at the floor the light shines on it making it a warm honey color. "Don't be sorry." Cato sighs. I look up at him and into his eyes they are the eyes I have come to know the warm inviting blue eyes of the person I had fallen for, 'Fallen for.' I think to myself, 'The eyes of the one I have fallen for.' I move closer to him, his eyes following me I rest my head on his shoulder, "I know… I know I should not be sorry but I am." I close my eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again Cato is looking straight ahead. "Melissa… there is some things left to be unsaid and some that need to be said. I for one can't tell you what is to come, but I do know that my feelings for you have grown and your apology means nothing to me as I don't need it." I laugh, "Okay." He looks down at me, "Melissa." I look at him, "Hmmm." He shakes his head, "Never mind." I shrug before taking my head off his shoulder and lying back down onto the pillows, "Why did you really bring me here?" He laughs, "I really don't know." I roll my eyes, "Yes you do." "Well it is a great place to makeout." He says looking at me a smirk on his face. I laugh, "Of course you say that." He raises an eyebrow, "Just being honest." I shake my head laughing, "I see." He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I bite my bottom lip and pop my lips my eyes not leaving his, I glance away and take a deep breath before moving closer to him on my hands and knees I position myself on him my knees on either side of him, I place my hands on his chest and look at him. "I was kidding." He says, I roll my eyes and slide closer our bodies touching I run my hands up to his neck before opening his jacket he leans forwards as I pull it off and throw it to the side it lands with a soft thud on a nearby bean bag chair. His hands trail up my waist stopping to rest at my hips I look him in the eyes before undoing his tie and letting it hang around his neck and grabbing it firmly in my hand before pulling him into me letting my lips stop inches from him I move my face slightly closer just so they touch and leans in and I pull away he groans, "Not so fast." I smirk pushing him back into the couch and swiveling my hips his eyes grow wide and I lean in running my lips down his neck and back up again until I reach his ear, I grab it between my teeth lightly and gently tug before blowing lightly and sitting back. He looks at me and takes a deep breath and a smirk crosses his face, "My turn." I raise an eyebrow and he grabs me by the waist and flips me over onto my back on the couch my hair flowed out around the pillows he positions himself over me his tie falling off, I reach my hand up and pull it off letting it fall onto the floor. He plants deadly soft kisses onto my neck down to my cleavage, my heart pounds seeing to jump up into my throat. "It seems I have an effect on you." He smirks kissing my skin above my heart I let my breath out running my hands through his hair, "You have no idea." I mutter as he kisses his way back up to my lips. I run my hands around his neck and grab ahold of his shirt before pulling him in, our lips crash harshly but quickly the kiss turns passionate out tongues battle for dominates exploring each other's mouths. I feel him pull away but quickly tighten my grip on his shirt I can feel his breath on my face as he breaths through his nose deeply.

**Oh no, suspense! Well I was gone for a month on Vacation and now am back.**

**Enjoy**

**Please Review and Fave :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 8:

My grip tightens in his hair as he pulls back, both of us gasping for air, "Mel people gotta breath sometimes!" He smirks grabbing my wrists as I slowly lower them. "Sorry." I mutter sitting up on the pillows. I look at him our eyes locking, "We can't go any farther." Cato sighs running a hand through his hair and sitting back against the couch. "What!?" I spit and he looks at me before laughing, "Wow, so eager." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks before I look away, "That's not what I was meaning." "Then what where you meaning?" He laughs.

I glance at him before brushing a few strands of hair away from my face, "I meant why do we go this far and never further. To me it seems like your hiding something, because I know you want to... Don't you?" He raises an eyebrow before rubbing his chin, "Mel…" He groans, "I want to trust me, more then you think. But…" He paused shaking his head. "Fuck!" I cry standing putting my arms above my head and running my fingers through my hair, "I don't know what's going on anymore, its so fucking confusing! All because of a wrestling match I swear to god!" I hear Cato laugh before clearing his throat, "The match that was never settled is that the one you're talking about?"

I glare at him, "Yes that one."

He laughs, "Melissa, you really want to know the truth?" I nod, "Yes!" He sighs, leaning back against the pillows, "It's going to be fucking confusing." I nod sitting down, "I don't care, I just want to get this thing straight what's going on, I mean, I want to know fully what's going on." He looks at me before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "When your mom told you who it was that you had to dance with what did she tell you or other words how did she?" I raise an eyebrow trying to think back to how my mom told me about having to dance with him, "I truly don't remember she didn't seem pleased though. Especially when she caught us together when she realized whom your dad was…." Cato nods, "That's how this began, our parents."

I raise an eyebrow, "Our parents?" "Yes, you remember in school how they always told us about the pure and the non pure?" I nod rolling my eyes, "It took us forever to realize they were talking about the sex industry." Cato looks at me, "Its more then just that Mel, when the talked about the pure it was the virgins and what not, the untouched. And the non pure that was them the industry." I nod, "No really?"

He glares at me, "Don't be a smart ass, what I'm getting at is there are two people in that industry the ones who want it and the ones who don't." I nod looking at the ground, "Who is head of those industries?" Cato laughs, "What do your parents do Mel?" I look at him confused, "My parents work in the Capital like most parents." Cato laughs, "Some parents the powerful ones, Mel… Your father, like mine are bosses in a way." I laugh, "My father?" He nods, "Mel your dad is one of the main people in the industry not the bad part of it but the good he wants to end the slave of women and such." I look at him shocked, "And I'm guessing your father is head of the bad?" He nods, "Yes." I close my eyes now realizing why that kiss was so bad.

"Mel?" I feel Cato's hands on my face, "Now you know why we can't." I open my eyes looking into his, the blue sending shivers down my spine, "So your saying our parents are against each other? My dads a good guy and yours the bad guy?" He laughs, "In a way." I nod biting my bottom lip, "Well that settles the confusion." Cato rolls his eyes letting me go, "Kinda." I smile, "Okay so, your dad gets the girls and mine tries to save them?" Cato nods, "Kinda like that, my dad finds the girls and sends the information to the head of the industry while his peoples write down her price, by watching her and examining."

I look at him, "What does my dad do?" "Well your dad buys and saves in a way the girls from death." Cato explains, I shutter, "So tonight when I kissed you all those guys with your dad…" "Where judging you." Cato cuts in looking at me; I close my eyes letting my breath out. "Melissa, I wont let anything happen to you." He says before rubbing his thumb on my cheek, "Cato… what do they judge?" He puts his hand down and I open my eyes the silence chills me down to the bone. "Cato? What do they judge?" He looks at me and shakes his head, "Not the best stuff Mel." I close my eyes again "Tell me." "Melissa, its not important." Cato groans. "Cato! It is." I open my eyes, "they know who my father is don't they?"

He nods, "Of course they know." I move closer to Cato so our shoulders touch, "Please, what where they judging." I look at Cato, I look into his eyes and I know he sees the worry on my face, "They judge you by your moves, your looks, your presence, and being you everyone has their eyes on you." I nod before he continues, "They judge you on more then looks you know, who your family is plays a large role and your family isn't any ordinary one. My father's men saw how you look at me and my father saw it too. He knows your family wouldn't let you whore around and that brings your price up."

I gasp, "My price?" He nods, "Mel, when you turn 17 your family has to bring you to the city hall and there you'll find out your price and that price will be placed as your starting bid." Cato tells me as I shutter. "Mel, that kiss brought your price up a lot, because who our parents are. Who our fathers are and what they do." I nod leaning my head against his shoulder. "Mel there coming after you." Cato mutters as I sit up and look at him. "What do you mean?" I cry feeling tears come into my eyes. "Melissa, they're coming to take you to the capital to sell you and your parents can't do anything."

I gasp, "Is that why you brought me here?" He nods, "Mel my father wont think I brought you here, he would never think that is my place." I close my eyes tightly, "What's going to happen." "Well Louise and Lisa will arrive soon and tell us what's happened. Because knowing my fathers men, they will be looking for you now at the party. They wouldn't be stupid and go to your house." I nod as he briefly explains to me the sudden and confusing changes. "Cato what do you mean when I turn 17 I am 17…" I mumble and he looks at me shocked. "Fuck, Mel that's not good…" I nod looking down, "So what's going to happen with me now?" Cato sighs looking at me before sliding his arm around me and pulling me into him. "Nothing will happen to you as long as your with me."

**Thanks for the faves and reviews much appreciated. Hopefully this format is easier to follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 9:

We sit there for a while his arms around me, my head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart, until a soft whistle is heard from below. Cato rises and opens hole in the floor before throwing down the rope ladder, I curl my legs beneath me and let out a sigh, 'my parents really fucked up.' "Cato, man its fucking crazy down there." I hear Louise groan as he pulls himself up, "Ya really crazing." Lisa giggles. The door goes down with a bang and I hear the rope slap against it. "So you tell her?" Lisa says I hear Cato grunt as someone sits beside me again.

I look up to see Cato his mind on something else. "Hey blondie." I glance over at Louise who is sprawled on a chair, "Forget something." He laughs as Lisa skips over to him Cato's tie around her neck. I blush lowering my gaze and closing my eyes.

"Louis… you know what we have to do right?" Cato grumbles. I must have fallen asleep because a blanket is tossed over me and my head is resting on something soft. I sit up and look around, "Hey." They glance at me before nodding their heads slightly in my direction. "Sleep good?" Cato asks me before turning his attention back to Louise who is playing with a sleeping Lisa's hair. "Yes." I yawn pulling the blanket off of me and stretching. "So what do you have to do?" I ask looking at Cato. "Well, were going to have to get Cato's dad involved." Louis groans as Cato glares at him. "He wont do anything to you Mel, don't worry, he'll make sure what happens ends up in the right hands." Cato says looking at me.

"And when he says right hands he means his." Louis laughs. I smile, "Lets hope so." Cato shakes his head, "Mel because your 17 your going to have to face them… the head of the industry production…" He pauses, "The bidding house." I suck in air, "What exactly will happen in the bidding house?" "You're bought." Lisa spits, I glance over and see she's awake, "Lets just hope that your little Kiss doesn't make you end up in one of those whore houses." I look away from Lisa and feel my hands shake, "That wont happen though." Cato reassures me rubbing his thump in circular motions on my back. I flinch away, "How do you know?" I look at him our eyes locking. "I'll make sure of it… my dad will." I look away, "How do I know your dad wont lie to you?" Louis laughs, "Cato's his dads everything, he loves nothing beside the pride of having a son and trust me when I say Mel, Cato's dad's not the man everyone want to piss off or rip off."

I rise walking to the window and glancing outside, the rising sun casts a shadow across the house floors. "When do we go?" I mumble continuing to stare out the window. "First we go to Cato's dad, then well see." Louise says before Lisa giggles. I glance back and see him gently wrap his arms around he and place soft kisses on her neck. I look away before looking at Cato he watches them and turns towards me and rises quickly coming to rest beside me. "Promise me something?" I mumble resting my forehead on his chest. "What?" He sighs his arms wrapping around me. "Promise me I'll come back to you."

Our lips brush together quickly; just enough to send shivers of delight through me right down to my toes and back up again. "I promise." He says as Louise and Lisa stop to watch us. "And the price goes up again." Louise laughs. I feel Cato's body tighten as he releases me and runs a hand through his hair. I shake my head looking away and turning my attention back to the rising sun…

"Okay lets go." Cato grumbles getting up from the couch, which he had moved to after Louise had made the price comment. I turned from my spot at the window and finally realized how tired my legs were from standing. "Where to now?" Lisa groans standing and stretching. "Well we have to talk to my dad to make sure everything works out." Cato says walking over to the tree house's floor door and opening it, tossing the rope ladder down. "Well see you down there." Louise says grabbing Lisa's hand and pulling her towards the ladder. They quickly began their way down the ladder in silence.

"What are you going to tell him?" I say grabbing Cato's arm, he turns towards me and looks at me. "I'm going to make sure he understands." He says motioning me towards the ladder, I look down and freeze. "You know I'm scared of heights right?" I cry looking at him, he has a wide smirk on his face and nods, "Yes, go." I shake my head, "I can't, what if I fall?" Cato laughs, "Louise will catch you." I step back from the door, "Cato I'm sorry but really I can't."

I don't know how he convinces me to go down the ladder, but before I know it I'm halfway down until I look up, Cato slightly higher then me, he stops and looks down. "Go." He smirks as I glare up at him, continuing my way down. "There we go." Louise laughs grapping my waist and picking me up placing me on the ground as Cato jumps off the ladder and lands softly beside us. "Show off." Lisa yawns, grabbing Louise by the hand and walking ahead.

"Lets go." Cato says grabbing me by the shoulders and urging me forwards, I look at him and shake my head, "I can walk you know without being led." He laughs letting me go, "I know." We make our way out of the forest and we quickly make our way towards town. "Okay well go to my house." Cato says motioning us down a side ally. "Taking the long way?" Louise grumbles as Lisa laughs falling a few paces behind Cato and I. "You two are so darn cute together." Lisa moans. Cato grumbles something and I roll my eyes crossing my arms.

The houses begin to spread apart not leaving anymore-dark alleys to walk through, I look around, the houses are simple nothing special, until we make our way to a gate. Not one of those simple white gates but a large iron gate with large handles and spikes on the top. "What you live in a castle?" I gasped as Cato shook his head and opened the gates with a groan. "Just get in." He snapped and I glared at him, holding my stare he quickly motioned Lisa and Louise to come in.

The gates clattered together as we made our way up the long driveway. "I don't live in a castle." Cato hissed beside my ear making me glare at him. Lisa and Louise look at us before continuing their conversation about capital trends. "What do you live in then? A box?" I smile, Cato laughs, "Something like that, look for yourself." I turn my head away from him before glancing ahead. "Pretty darn close to a castle." I mumble looking at the large stone manor as we made our way up the large stone steps to the front door.

**What's going to happen in the large stone house? **

**Thanks so much for the story love, the faves and reviews mean so much to me**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

Chapter 10:

The house is even more stunning on the inside; we leave Lisa and Louise standing in the entranceway Lisa looking rather pale and griping Louise's arm tightly. Cato nods me in the direction of two closed doors. I take a deep breath as he walks us towards the door stopping only to knock. "Yes?" I hear a deep voice say, Cato gives me a quick look before slipping behind the door. "Wait here." He says before stepping into the dark room. "Cato, I see you have come home." His father laughs. "Yes dad but something has come up and I need your help." Cato says quickly. "Is that so?" His father laughs, "Then let me help however I can." The door shuts with a click.

I slide down the wall beside one of the large doors, trying to listen to their conversation but with no luck only hearing slight muffled laughter and yells. "How long have we been sitting here?" Louise groans holding Lisa tightly. "About an hour or so." Lisa answers, looking at the floor. I groan leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I open my eyes and look up a petit blonde women stands infront of me, her tight black dress hugs her curves making her look younger, her face tells another story, its slightly wrinkled at the corners of her mouth and eyes. "Yes?" I smile slightly. "Can I help you?" She says turning up the corners of her mouth in a thin smile. "No I'm waiting for someone." I rise and look at her better. Her green eyes sparkle, "And who is that?" I take a deep breath, "Cato. I'm waiting for Cato." Her smile fades, "You're the girl. You have some guts to come here." I cross my arms and nod, "He had to speak to his father." She laughs, "Of course he did…" I hear the door click open, "Thank you father." Cato mumbles before stepping out, leaving the door open.

"Cato!" the women hisses. His eyes widen as he looks up, "Mom. What are you doing here?" She laughs, "Well I walked downstairs and I see some half naked girl sleeping by your fathers office." I close my eyes and quickly reopen them. "Mom, she's with me." Cato laughs before stepping beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "That's what I was worried about…" She shakes her head. "Margret!" A rough voice yells from inside the dark room. "Don't let that girls parents get to your head." I glance up at Cato who shakes his head. "Her mother was a whore! A filthy whore from district 8!" I gasp, "My mother is no whore!" Cato sucks back air, "Mel, enough." He whispers into my ear, "Your mother was lucky your father bought her! Who knows what could have happened to her! Every district gives up there women at the ripe age of 17… your parents have hidden you for far too long my dear." She glares at me, before turning on her heel and walking back towards a small door at a far wall.

"Mel… I have no idea what came over her." Cato sighs. I stand straighter, "My mom doesn't dress rich people does she?" Cato grumbles something I can't make out, "No, she used to dress girls for my father… until your father got sick of the whole trading thing… so they left and she left her job behind." "What does she mean by hiding me." I look up at Cato. "No one knows your parents had a child." Cato tightens his grip on my shoulder. "What did your father say?" I say looking at the ground taking a step forward. "Tomorrow is one of the monthly sales, my father will make sure you go last so no one knows your coming and when you do, hopefully no one will have enough money to bet on you and that will make my fathers job easier and he will be able to buy you no problem." I cringe, "Buy me?"

"Yes Mel, buy you." Cato replies, before looking into the dark room and closing the door. "Tomorrow at 10:00 AM you will leave to the justice building, make sure you dress…. Nicely." I glare at him, "I have nothing to wear here…." He laughs, "I do." He grabs my hands before turning his head towards Louise and Lisa; I had forgotten they were still here. "Well see you tomorrow." Louise smiles grabbing Lisa's hand as they quickly left the house. "What's there problem?" I mutter looking at Cato who shakes his head. "Come." He leads me up a large staircase and down a hall.

"And this is my room…" He says pushing open a large door at the end of a small hallway open. I step in and look around, "Wow…" I gasp, stepping more into the room, as he closes the door behind us. The room is a strange red and gold, small medieval like designs cover the walls. A large bed is pushed up against one wall; heavy red curtains are tied up to large posts. "My mom's idea." He laughs. I smile, "She's into this kinda stuff?" "Ya I guess." He lies down on the bed. I take a step forward but stop myself. "Cato." I mutter as he sits up. "Yes?" I take a step closer to him, "What is it Mel?" I take a deep breath before his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer. "What's going to happen tomorrow? Exactly?" He rests his head on my stomach and I place my hands on his shoulders. "Well." He sits upright before pulling me onto the bed to sit beside him. "You will be brought into a small room to sit and wait until someone comes to get you. After you will be brought into a dark room with black glass, your full name will be called out and some extra information…behind the glass will be numerous small rooms normally 10 to 12 rooms, in those rooms are men with small black remotes with one big red button. Outside each room on the wall which you can see are large lights, these lights will glow red with the room number…" He takes a deep breath, "When the lights blink red that means someone has bid… the lights will continue blinking until someone wins. Once the blinking stops, a person will say on a loudspeaker, your starting price and how much you have been sold for." I close my eyes, "What happens once I have been sold." "You will be taken into a room… in this room your buyer will get you and do whatever he pleases before he takes you to wherever you will then call home." He finishes looking at me, "But you don't have to worry, because I have made sure that nothing will happen to you. Melissa mark my word I promise you… nothing will happen." I nod closing my eyes and leaning my head on his shoulder.

**Not the longest chapter, didn't want to keep you guys waiting, Hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for the faves and reviews :D :Love you guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :D**

Chapter 11:

Sometime during leaning my head on his shoulder I had fallen asleep, I quickly open my eyes, and find I have been placed onto the bed, my head resting on one of the large pillows, a heavy red blanket thrown over me, I sit up and glance around the room. I look over beside me and see Cato sleeping peacefully, I smile looking him over, his hair tousled, he had changed into a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I lean over and place my lips next to his ear and blow softly, he laughs and turns over looking up at me "I was sleeping." He grumbles running his thumb on my cheek. "You looked so peaceful I had to wake you up." I wink before laughing. "Bitch." He laughs sitting up. "I'm so sorry." I lied biting my bottom lip. He shook his head, "Liar." He smirked; I glare at him, "No." "Yes." He laughs pinning me down onto the bed. "Confess, you liar." I laugh wiggling under him, "Never. Ever!" He places deadly small kisses onto my collarbone. A knock on the door breaks us apart. "Yes." He calls as the door opens.

"You should be getting ready, its 8:25." His mother smirks entering the room, I look her over Cato doesn't look much like his mother only there hair is the same. "Mom she need other clothes." Cato points out as his mother rolls her eyes, "Ill get Richard to bring in something for her." She smiles sweetly at him, "Cato, dress in something more suitable for the situation." She adds before leaving the room. I take a deep breath… "Why does she hate me?" Cato looks at me, "She doesn't hate you… she just hates your mom." I roll my eyes sitting up, "Why?" "Well our moms came from the same district." Cato says standing up. "They were friends weren't they?" I groan. "Yes." Cato smirks stretching. "How where their districts effected by this?" I wonder looking at him. "All the districts are affecting in different ways, Mel." Cato tells me siting back down onto the bed. "What you mean? Two has the best? Two gets a break? While twelve's women are rapped on the streets? While eleven's women are sold on the street?" I hiss rubbing my temples.

"That's not what I mean…" Cato groans, "Yes all the districts take the industry differently, yes two does get better privileges in a way. At least you don't have to go into marriage straight away in two not unlike every other fucking district. Not unlike four or three where your parents choose." I groan, "There will be buyers from different districts wont there?" Cato nods, "Yes, but not from twelve, four, or three." "Why not twelve?" I mumble, "Twelve doesn't want to be involved." I look at him, " Ten to Twelve rooms of people from districts I don't even know." Cato groans, "My father is normally always in room one." I nod pulling the blanket off of me and get out of the bed. "Where can I take a shower?" Cato points toward a door in front of me, "Towels are under the sink." I nod and quickly enter the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I quickly undress and shower surprised how he had placed unopened bottles of floral smelling shampoos and body wash on the bathroom counter. Turning off the water I quickly dry off, wrapping the towel around myself and exiting the bathroom Cato had changed into a suit, dark grey, a black tie hung around his neck as he stood in front of a mirror tying it. He grumbled as he undid it again and re tried before shaking his head and undoing it again. I laughed, "Let me help you." He turns and looks me over, "Fine." He sighed as I stood in front of him, I gently undid the messed up tie and redid it. He looked down at me, "What?" I snapped looking at him before repositioning the tie. He shakes his head, "Nothing, just admiring you in your towel." He purrs, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I shutter with pure desire and move into him, letting him send kisses down my neck. A small knock at the door brings us back into reality and Cato clears his throat before yelling, "Yes?" The door slowly opens and a older man steps in he has a small bag in his hand which he places on the bed before nodding to Cato and I. "These are the clothes your mother has send for the girl sir." He says leaving the room. "Lets see what my mother wants you to wear." He smirks walking over to the bag and opening it, he pulls clothes out and places them on the bed he pauses and pulls out a black lace bra and matching panties. "I like these." He winks at me before throwing them over I catch them and feel my towel slowly begin to undo. "Look away!" I hiss, he nods and turns.

I quickly drop the towel and put the undergarments on. "Okay what next?" I ask as he looks through the small pile on clothes on the bed, he smirks and tosses me a tight black short panel skirt. I groan slipping into it, the skirts ends at my thighs. "I still need a shirt." I roll my eyes looking down at the lace bra; a small black bow sits in the middle. "Come here." Cato laughs his back still turned away from me. I do as asked and walk over looking at the clothing on the bed; he had given me the most covering pieces. "Please tell me girl don't have to wear stuff like that?" I groan feeling sick. Looking at the skimpy clothing. Small pieces of fabric, which just covered the most private areas.

"Sadly yes." He said pulling out a yellow ruffle blouse. I grab it, turn around and sit on the bed before buttoning up the shirt, Cato groans coming to stand in front of me. I look up at him letting my hands fall from the shirt. I watch him as he caresses my cheek, move my hair to fall behind my back before he comes to his knees so were eye to eye. I stay silent as he unbuttons the three buttons I did in the wrong holes, "Let me do this for you." He smirks I close my eyes as his fingers skim over my bare skin before he takes the button from the middle right under my breasts.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes, he quietly takes his time doing and undoing buttons knowing the effect it's having on me, a wide smirk on his face. "Hurry up." I moan digging my nails into the blanket. "I don't want to…" He smirks. "Please." I groan leaning my head back and arching my back. He laughs, "I love the effect I have on you, and only by doing up buttons. I suck back air as he runs a finger from my belly button to my one closed button by my breasts. "Just close them already." I grumble looking at him.

He laughs before quickly doing the buttons up. "Thank you." I sigh falling back onto the bed. He laughs getting up and standing in front of me. "Just to let you know your shirt is slightly see through." He smirks leaning over me, I roll my eyes as he slides his hands up my legs.

"Cato?" I hear a familiar female voice shriek. "Mom!" Cato gasps stepping back from me. "Its time to go." She says running a hand through her hair. I quickly rise and Cato throws simple black strapped heels, I quickly put them on and pause to look into the mirror on his wall. I glare at my reflection my hair is a tousled mess behind me, my shirt slightly see through like Cato had said. I see him watching me and I turn, "Lets go." I smile slightly before he brings me closer to him to lay a soft kiss on my forehead. "Come!" His mom hisses from the doorway, he gently pushes me forwards towards the door.

I take a deep breath as we make our way outside into a dark black car and down the driveway. "Everything's going to be fine, Me." Cato assures me wrapping his fingers with mine. I look up at his mother who is sitting in front of us, she watches me with a stare that makes me cold. "Here we are." She sighs waiting for the driver to open the door and help us out. I step out into the morning sun. Staring up at the Justice Building, ill be waiting for you when its over." Cato smiles kissing my forehead. "And if I don't?" I gulp. "Ill get you." He tells me squeezing my hand tightly before I am ushered into the building. White light blinding me.

**Holy shiz! whats going to happen? Will Cato's father be able to win Mel? Or will Cato be going on a crazy man hunt? Stay tuned until the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review and fave :D Hows the story treating you so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys, im falling asleep writing this, so if there are ANY mistakes in information tell me and I shall fix that... WAY to tired to reread, thank you SO SO much for the AMAZING reviews and faves and follows. ENJOY**

Chapter 12:

It takes my eyes sometime to adjust to the bright room, I quickly glance around, a group of older men stand in one corner there oddly different colored suits making each stand out. Some have a small hint of blue, others orange, while some have green. Then it hits me each color must represent a district and gold is district two. I glance down at my shirt yellow… 'Pretty close to gold' I tell myself before I am led to the front desk.

A small red headed girl sits at the desk her black suit hugging her curves tightly. Personally to me she had nothing, flat chested skinny as a stick. I smirk, "Something funny?" Cato's mom says before the girl hands her a piece of paper and a black pen. I shake my head looking at the ground. "Come." Cato's mom spits pushing me towards a back door. I turn before going through it, Cato stands with a tall dark haired man, he looks at me, our eyes catching and locking. Then I'm shoved the door closes behind me. I turn and see I'm alone, I feel myself panic before a hand touches my shoulder I jump spinning on my heel.

The girl in front of me is small, skinny and looks very tired; she smiles lightly and motions me down the dimly lit hallway. "Here" She squeaks, her breaths shallow. She opens the door and I go in, a small couch is set by one wall. She follows me inside before she closes the door behind us. "You are to go last." She adds collapsing on the couch. "Are you alright?" I gasp kneeling in front of her. She nods, "Ill be fine in one minute." I shake my head; looking around the room I see a table with two glasses and a pitcher of ice water. I walk over pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

She takes it and quickly drinks it. "Thank you." She smiles. "What is your name?" I ask her sitting beside her. "Antonia. You?" She says placing the glass on the floor. "Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel." I answer her, looking her over. She wears a green silk blouse; her jeans have rips in them. While her black hair curls around her shoulders. "Antonia, if you don't mind me asking what district do you come from?"

Her eyes widen, "No one has ever asked me that before." She smiles, "I came from district 7." I nod, "Thank you for telling me." She looks at me confused but smiles, "Thank you for asking." I nod looking at the floor. "Who was that boy you were looking at outside?" She asks shyly. I blush, "A friend." She nudges me, "Blushing for a friend?" I smile, "He… well he is." "A friend with benefits." She bursts in laughing. I glance over at her, she has a smile wide across her face her teeth are straight and white.

"What's his name?" She asks me, "Cato." Hey eyes widen, "Marcuse Lightwoods son?" I nod, "Yes him." She nods staying silent, "He is a very powerful man, Mr. Lightwood, but his son is…" She paused shaking her head. "What?" I wonder looking at her. "His son, I met him once, I could tell how this industry effects him. He didn't like it here, didn't like how his father was showing him, telling him, making him see the industry and its…" She shrugs, "Its pros and cons."

I nod, before hearing muffled screams outside the door. "You will be going soon." She says looking at me; I nod fiddling with my thumbs. "You are lucky though." Antonia says. I look at her puzzled, "How? How am I lucky?" She smiles, "That man… I could see how proud he was of his son. He will not disappoint him. He will make sure you are won." I nod before I close my eyes and taking a deep breath.

The room has a damp smell to it, dark red walls, dim flickering lights. After what seems to be a decade the door opens and a chubby man in dark jeans and a red t-shirt enters the room, he holds a blindfold and small rope in his hand, he motions me out of the door. I glance at Antonia who nods to me, "I will see you one day, soon I hope." I nod before the door closes behind me, leaving her sitting on the dirty couch, the empty glass by her feet.

"You are to say nothing, only look pretty." The man tells me holding me by the shoulder and pushing me down the hallway, past screams and moans. I shiver, as he laughs, his laugh is hard and cruel one of those laughs you would hear a murderer make before he kills his next victim in a cruel way, gutting them or raping them. "Fine." I say as he stops in front of a black shiny door, with a silver doorknob. "Remember not to speak." He says before opening the door and pushing me through, closing it behind me.

I gasp spinning on my heels and slamming into the door trying to open the doorknob, then I feel eyes on me so I turn ever so slowly and take a deep breath. The room is how Cato has explained to me, dark and shiny, I could see my reflection in the walls, knowing that on the other side where men, with small remotes just waiting for the bidding to start. I take a deep breath before walking around the room to where a small red X was placed on the floor and I stand there and wait.

I hear crackling and I look up, a small speaker is placed above my head, "Mellissa Polviaso." It says, it's too unclear to make out if it is a man or women talking to me.

I shutter before it begins talking again, it says my parents names, when I was born and that I am still pure… a virgin.

And then the light start flashing first slowly then crazy not once did I see the first light go off. Then nausea rushes through me, Cato is going to be furious! Will his father tell him that he didn't bid? Or is his father even here? I close my eyes as the flashing stops.

"Congratulations room number 6. For the beginning bid of 12,000 dollars you have won your prize for the extrodanary price of 40,000 dollars." I gasp 40,000 dollars!"

I then freeze; did Cato tell me what room his father normally is always in? I don't remember. I slowly turn and leave the room, the man smiles at me and ties my hands behind my back and the blindfold across my eyes, before leading me down the hallway and around a corner. I hear a door click open and I am pushed inside nothing is said or done. He closes the door behind me and I am alone. Or am I?

**HOLY PICKLES! WHAT IS HAPPENING! CAP LOCKS... okay, thanks for the reviews would LOVE to see more being honest over here. -.- hehe, thank you guys again. I reread the VERY first chapter and MUST fix that... its kinda FUCKED... not going AT ALL with how this story is going... FIXING THAT ASAP**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys had to keep you waiting long enough hey? Sorry about that, school has started and already getting packed with homework. ENJOY**

Chapter 13:

I stand in place turning my head from side to side, trying to undo the blindfold, my hands tied behind my back. I take a deep breath before I hear myself whimper. I take a step forward and stumble over a carpet so I stand there and shake, I don't know why I shake maybe of fear or worry, worry of what is to happen. Will I see Cato again?

I take a deep breath, taking in my dark surroundings. The room smells of dried flower petal, which flower I can't make out. I don't know how long I am standing but I know long enough to make my knees weak.

I hear the door creak behind me; I freeze standing taller and straighter. The door clicks shut and I hear it lock a loud snap of the bolt sliding shut. I feel myself tremble as strong hands touch my shoulders running down my hair slowly sending shivers through me. These hands feel so familiar yet so foreign to me. I feel his hands untie the rope around my hand and I sigh, I didn't realize how tight they were I slid my hand up to the blindfold but he stops me.

I feel his hands land on my shoulders and push me forward. I take an unsure step forward and trust that this man will not let me fall. Trusting him scares me, I walk slowly forward tapping the ground before I step down, before my knees hit something soft a mattress. I feel myself get nauseous as he turns me around and pushes me down onto the bed. I don't say anything yet I can; I like my lips, which are dry. "Please." I cry feeling tears coming to my eyes. I hear him laugh before he pushes me back so my back is on the bed my hair sprawled out around me.

"Please! Please! Please don't!" I cry, gasping for breath as his hands slowly unbutton my shirt. He finishes and opens my shirt fully opening it so the sides fall. His hands run up my sides and I shiver and tremble. "And I thought that boy touches you?" He groans before slowly cupping my breasts in his hands. I try and push him away but he squeezes them harder so I give in.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask through clenched teeth as his thumbs gently circle around my breasts, pressing into my nibbles. I tightly close my eyes praying for this to end. Just to make it stop. "That boy must mean something to you?" He groans gently leaning over me pressing his lips into my neck, his face tickles my skin from being unshaven. I flinch and he laughs a deep, cold laugh. "I hate to brake it to you my dear, but I own you now."

I feel my blood run cold as his hands slowly travel up my legs under my skirt and skim over my panties. "How does this feel?" He laughs as I dig my nails into the bedding. "Disgusting! Your disgusting!" I scream before his hand comes to my mouth, muffling them. "Now, now! No need for such childish behavior." He hisses patting my cheek and slowly closing my shirt again.

I tremble and shake as he closes the buttons, this is so wrong. I want Cato, where is he? I feel the urge to scream his name.

"My dear girl, I feel how scared you are, your shaking like a leaf." He laughs, "Now what is that boys name who touches you?" I shake my head, "Non of your fucking business!" He laughs, "My dear it is my business. I own you remember." I close my eyes tightly as he takes the blindfold off. "Open your eyes." He commands but I don't listen I keep them shut turning my head from side to side.

"What is his name?" He asks me again holding my face still. I keep them closed, "His name…" "Yes what is his name?" He laughs. "His name is Cato." I finally say as he pats my cheeks. "The rich mans son." He says letting my face go.

"I finally see." He says, "I finally see what that boy sees in you." I take a deep breath. "I finally see how truly beautiful you are. How that boy could control himself around you is a mystery to me." I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling its dark in the room. "Even though you are bought by me… my dear girl." He laughs, "You will forever love him." I gasp, "I don't love him." He laughs, "I see the way you look at him dear." I bite my lip, "What are you getting at."

He laughs gently patting my cheek with his hand, wiping a tear from my tightly shut eye. I flinch and move away. "Why don't you open your eyes my dear?" He asks me kindly. I don't, "Why did you buy me?" I groan. He sighs, "I bought you because I was asked to, I bought you for your beauty, your attitude and defiantly for your history and family." "That's wonderful." I spit and he laughs.

"No, my dear. That is now what is wonderful." He laughs; "I find it wonderful how my son would give his life for you." I gasp, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, my son would give his wonderful life for you. He would kill for your safety!" I cant help myself I turn my head at him and stare into his dark blue eyes, the eyes Cato has yet these ones are full of hate.

"Lets go. Lets not keep him waiting any longer." He gently holds out his hand. His black hair is smoothed on his head, his black suit stands out with its blood red tie. "Lets." I smirk. He smiled gently putting the blindfold on and leading me out the door.

**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes and the SMALL(ER) CHAPTER. I have a question for you so please answer if wanted :D Due to school being crazy and full of homework it will take me a while to do chapters like the length I have them going, so I can do smaller chapters with WAY more chapters so instead of the LONG LONG ones you guys have been getting they would be more like this length or a little shorter so you dont get bored? How do you feel about that? Any other ideas? Review and Fave :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys the chapters are smaller, trying to make sure I get one chapter done each weekend or sooner. Due to school**

Chapter 14:

I trembled as we made our way back to the black door, back to where I could be hopefully free again. Cato's father held a tight grip on my arm as we made our way down. Once stopped I could feel his large hands gently, pull the blindfold off and I watched ass he tossed the cloth over onto the dirty floor.

He held my face in his hands as he leaned closer towards me, "Don't ever tell him about what happened in that room. Understand me?" He commands the blue of his eyes flashing something I've never seen anymore sending shivers of fear down my spin. I nod quickly, "Of course." I mumble as he holds my chin in one hand and smirks. "Good." He lets me go and gently pushes me through the door keeping a tight grip on my arm.

The foyer of the justice building is bright and sunny, it takes my eyes a while to adjust but when they do the room is full of men in suits some fat and short while others tall and skinny. I shake my head and Cato's father pulls me forwards through the crowd and towards a small seating area.

And then I see him. My heart seems to jump and I quicken my pace, Cato's father still has a tight grip on my arm. I look at Cato and he slowly lifts his head from his hands he turns and looks at me a small barely seen smile crosses his lips and just as fast as it came its gone. "Don't go to him." His father hisses and I nod.

"Marcuse Lightwood!" I hear a man yell from behind us, Marcuse pushes us forward shoving me towards Cato who is now standing. "Cato listen to me, don't show affection here." His father spits reaching into his jacket and pulling out a white paper. "Takes these and leave. Now!" His father yells giving Cato the papers and turning around to face a fat short man with a small white beard.

Cato's hand grips my shoulder as we exit, "Cato?!" I hear the man yell at him, he stiffens and turns. "Mr. Andrews, hello." I look up at him and see the fake smile on his face the fat man laughs. "I see your father has given in and gotten you a nice present." He smirks and Cato slightly tightens his grip on my shoulders. "I get what I want." I raise an eyebrow and look at the ground. "She defiantly is something boy, enjoy her while you have her." He laughs as Cato turns us around and heads for the door.

The sun is hidden behind dark clouds, a cold strong wind blows down the street and people and hurrying into their cars. Cato leads us to a black car parked on the corner of the justice building its smaller then the one which we came in only 2 seats in the back instead of four.

Cato opens the door and I get in my hands shaking. Once Cato gets in and closes the door I jump on him. His hands wrap around me hugging me, I sigh and close my eyes. "Thank you." I mumble and he laughs. "I promised you didn't I?" I nod into his shoulder.

The driver of the car clears his throat and Cato and I separate. "Where to sir?" He says a clear capitol accent can be heard. "I need my things." I say touching Cato's hand he looks down at me and nods. "To 789 Green Street." Cato tells the man before sitting back into the leather seats and looking at me. "Right away sir." The driven nods.

I feel my heart pound as we drive down my street nothing has changed yet something feels different. The car stops in front of my house and I se the front door close three suitcases stand outside. I place a hand to my mouth as the driver steps out and opens the door. I quickly get out and run up to the suitcases a small folded piece of paper lays on one.

The paper feels cool as I open it my mothers perfect handwriting stands out before me. It reads, '_My dear Melissa, I am sorry your father and I never told you more about the industry and in breaking the laws we have lost the one thing dearest to us. You.' _I feel tears forming in my eyes, '_Please don't be mad as I have placed your things outside, I just can't bear to see you, your father does not know that you have been bought he is in the Capitol and when he returns I will tell him something else… you have run away or something. Please be safe my love. Forever hugs and kisses your mommy.' _

I feel myself fall to my knees and warm hands circle around my waist as I am lifted up and taken back to the car. I sit there listening as the truck closes all my belongings fitting into three suitcases. "I want to go to the tree house." I tell Cato looking at him. He shakes his head, "The tree house is no longer here." I look at him confused and he nods his head to look out the window as I do I see in the distance a small string of smoke escaping from the forest.

"I have somewhere else for us to go." He tells me as I lean my head onto the cold glass, just as the first raindrops begin to fall.

**Im really not liking these short chapters, but due to school starting this is what you'll be getting I also kept this chapter short due to i didn't want it long...**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following the story :D **

**Please review and follow :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys made another chapter sooner then expected! Thanks so much for the reviews and keep on sending them.**

Chapter 15:

I watched as drops of rain raced down the car windows. "Mel, are you okay?" Cato asks me for what seems to be hundredth time. I bite my bottom lip, and nod not bearing to look at him. "You don't seem fine." He mumbles touching my shoulder. I flinch away from him and turn. "Well I am!" I spit feeling tears beginning to trickle down my cheek.

He looks at me his blue eyes full of concern. "Just take me where you're taking me." I groan slamming back into the cars leather seats and crossing my arms. "Well be there soon." He tells me leaning back into the seat and watching me.

I close my eyes and take deep slow breaths, I feel his eyes on me. I open my eyes and look at him, "What?" He smirks, "Nothing." "Like what you see?" I purr glaring at him. He laughs, "And if I do?" I roll my eyes and turn away.

He laughs before I join in. "That's what I like to see." He smirks rubbing my cheek in slow circles. I smile and look at him, our eyes lock and he shakes his head before letting his hand fall back to his lap. "Where here."

I turn my head and look out the widow where driven up a dark dirt road, I look at him confused and he nods his head for me to look out the window again. I turn my head and look out the window I gasp as we turn a corner and a small cottage appears.

Its like the cottage in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs one of those ancient fairy tails. "Its so cute." I giggle and Cato laughs, "Defiantly." He mocks me and I roll my eyes. The car rolls to a stop, and Cato opens the door. The rain has stopped and a wet smell hangs in the air.

"Come on." Cato gets out and offers his hand to me, I grab it and he helps me out. It's unneeded but I grab his hand, his hand intertwines with mine. Before the driver opens the trunk and grabs two of the three suitcases placing them carefully by the front door. Cato grabs the third from him and places it down, nods to the man and he leaves without a word.

We watch as the car slowly makes it way down the driveway. "You don't have to tip him?" I ask as Cato laughs, "My dad deals with that." I roll my eyes shivering at the mention of his dad. "You okay?" Cato asks worried. I laugh and nod, "Just cold." Cato nods and tightens his grip on my hand. "Lets go inside then."

He opens the door and a rush of heat greats us. "SO warm." I smile taking a step into the cottage. It's very open and warm, a small kitchen in one corner. A wood stove by the living room. Large brown leather furniture is set up in the living room one large couch and a smaller love seat. A small reading corner is tucked away in a corner a large bookcase full of books.

The walls are boarded with honey colored wood and the floor has walnut colored laminate. I giggle slightly and Cato snorts back laughter. "Don't ruin this!" I hiss kicking my shoes off and walking forward letting my feet slap on the ground.

The door clicks shut and I sigh. The cottage smells of apples, I glance into the living room and roll my eyes at the large flat screen tv small candles sit on a large coffee table in the middle of the room. Two large lamps are placed between the couch and loveseat. I turn around and see Cato leaning against the doorframe into what seems to be the laundry room he watches me a wide smirk across his face.

"Stop smirking!" I laugh spinning around and looking up a spiral staircase, one of those cool metal ones. I have another giggle fit as I walk towards it. Cato clears his throat, "Taking one of these with you?" I turn and see him point to one of the suitcases. "Thanks for ruining my fun." I laugh. I grab one and he grabs the other two as we make our way up the stairs and up through the ceiling into a small hallway.

We make our way down the small hallway past one open door I glance in and see a small yellow bathroom a large bathtub is placed neatly against the wall large windows overlooking the forest in front of it.

We stop in front of double doors, I put the suitcase down and put each hand on a doorknob turning it and shoving the doors open, they slowly pull back. I smile at the room. "Cute." I smile looking back at Cato who is shaking his head. I pick up the suitcase and walk in. The room is a strange warm brow one wall a dark red, a large wooden bed in placed up against one wall. A strange abstract painting hanging above the bed, animal fur blankets are placed neatly on the dark red duvet cover. I walk over to a large wooden wardrobe and place my suitcase on the floor.

"Why are we here?" I blurt out and Cato looks at me surprised before placing the other two suitcases down before walking over to the bed and sitting down. I roll my eyes and walkover to the large window and pull apart the dark brown curtains letting in the light, the rooms floors are the same walnut color but with one black animal fur carpet. I tap my feet on the floor until I arrive at the carpet and dig my toes into the warm fur.

A small fireplace is placed against one wall, a small fire has been started and the wood crackles and pops. I smile and glance over at Cato who is watching me. "Are you going to answer my question?" I smirk and he laughs, "Yes. We are here because there was no where else for us to go." I roll my eyes, "Don't play that shit on me, Cato, why are we here? Why did the tree house burn down?" He sighs and scratches his forehead.

"Mel, my dad burned the tree house down to show me just how quickly he can take things from me. We are here because my parents gave me this place for us." I choke on the words us and look at him shocked. "Okay." He shakes his head, "I'm sorry about your parents." I shake my head, "Don't talk about it." He nods and stays quiet, I turn and walk towards the wardrobe, I open it and take a deep breath at how Cato already has his things placed neatly inside, and the wardrobe has been neatly sided so there is room for my things. I kneel down and begin to open my suitcases and take out pieces of clothing before I fold them again, and begin placing them beside his.

**Please review and fave :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**OMG sorry for the Extremely SHORT chapter, but i was sick and tired of making you guys wait.**

Chapter 16:

Cato and I make out way back downstairs and his arms wrap around me before he slowly kisses my neck sending shivers down through me. I flinch and pull away, he looks at me confused before he walks away into the living room and collapsing onto the large leather couch and turning on the TV.

I shake my head and walk into the kitchen before opening the fridge and grabbing a few things to make a quick dinner. Before I know it two plates and a bowl of spaghetti has been tossed together and placed onto the dinner table.

"Cato!" I call and he looks up from the couch and smirks at me before turning the volume down and getting up, his suit jacket has been thrown onto the nearby loveseat and his tie is open and hanging loosely open, the first few buttons of his shirt are open and I feel my heart jump some unknown feeling. A feeling of what? Want? Lust?

"Smells good." He sighs sitting down into one of the dark chair and leaning back against it. "Yes I guess." I smile taking a scoop and passing him the bowl. He looks at me and grabs the bowl filling his plate. We eat in silence a strange tension building in the air.

"Did something happen when you went into the room?" Cato says ending the silence. I look at him shocked; can he read me that well? "Why do you say that?" I laugh uneasily and push my empty plate away from me. "I don't know, just wondering your acting all… your acting strange." He says taking another bite. I laugh and stand grabbing my plate and placing it into the sink. "Im not." He laughs getting up and bringing his plate over. "Yes you are." I roll my eyes and turn the water on.

I quickly wash the dishes and dry them, placing them back in their belonged places. Cato goes back to the living room and watches the TV. I walked into the living room and snicker at him. He raises an eyebrow as I walk in front of the TV he is sprawled out on the couch on foot resting on the arm of the couch and another on the floor.

"You sure look comfy." I laugh sitting down on the loveseat. "I sure am." He smirks turning his attention from the TV to me. "I shake my head and lean back into the seat. "What are you staring at?" I grumble looking at him watching me. "Nothing, you just seem different." He shakes his head and turns it back towards the TV.

I look at the TV and see he's watching some kind of action movie. Two guys in suits are running around with large machine guns. "I'm having a bath." I groan getting up and making my way upstairs.

**Sorry again for the SUPER short chapter, i wouldnt even call this a chapter, school has been crazy busy and that right there was the work of what 1 week? OMG i have to sit down at night and write for you guys... sorry again**

**Reviews are highly thanked and I just LOVE getting them**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**FINALLY I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! **

Chapter 17:

Closing the bathroom door behind me I sigh, finally I am free… Its killing me hiding what Cato's father did to me. I know Cato knows something is up. I walk over to the bathtub and turn on the water, closing the plug and letting the hot water run.

I poor a small bottle of bubbles into the tub and watch as the foam fills in. I quickly undress and throw my clothes to one of the walls and step in, shutting off the water and sliding down into the water. I look over and see a small red hair elastic, and tie my hair messily into a high bun on my head and lean back.

I close eyes and listen I hear the door open and close, laughter and a small clicking of wheels. I try to ignore the laughing and quickly open my eyes, looking out the large windows in front of me.

The rain has left small water droplets on the window and I can clearly see the moon appearing in the sky.

I lay my arms out to the side of me and fix my positing in the tub before closing my eyes once more and sighing. The hot water seeming to make all my thoughts disappear. No more wondering how this secret is going to affect our relationship… if we ever had one in the first place. I don't know what to think of Cato and I.

All I know now is I will never see my parents again. Never. I shake my head and slide deeper into the water letting the bubbles form around my arms and shoulders. I hear the laughter die down and the clicking of wheels go silent. It must have been the TV.

I hear soft thuds going up the stairs. I keep my eyes closed. I hear the doorknob turn. I smile, quickly getting rid of it and sliding up in the tub letting my head rest on the back of it. The door quietly clicks, and then I hear nothing. Only the, quick beating of my heart.

I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow. Didn't he come in? I shrug before taking a deep breath and leaning my head back.

I feel hands touch my shoulders and I jump, my eyes flashing open and just as quickly I relax, seeing the blue eyes I have come to adore. "You scared the crap out of me." I laugh before me smirks and kisses my forehead.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck before turning around, pulling him down towards me. He slowly holds himself against he tub and kisses me. I smile as our lips connect, and quickly hold his face in my hands. He pulls back and our foreheads touch, his hands slowly stopping to rest on my shoulders. I close my eyes and flinch as he touches my neck.

He freezes and I quickly open my eyes. "What did he do?" He hisses leaning back and looking into my eyes. "What?" I laugh trying to change the subject. "I know something is wrong! Don't lie to me Mel!" He says holding my face in his hands. "Its not important."

I know when I said that I would soon regret it. I see him change, his touch harden, his eyes become cold and sent shivers down my spine. "Cato!" I yell as he lets me go and turns around heading to the door. I quickly jump out of the tub and throw a bathrobe on closing it as I run after Cato.

I quickly tie the rope around the robe closed and grab his arm. He turns and stares at me. "Let me go Mel!" He has the front door open, his jacket on and keys in his hand. "Don't do anything! Cato! It doesn't matter." I gasp clenching onto him tighter.

"He threatened you didn't he?" Cato yells pulling away. I take a deep breath and I know he knows the answer. "Son of a bitch!" He hisses before looking over my shoulder nodding and pulling away from me. "Cato! It doesn't matter!" I scream as he escapes my grip and exits the door. "Cato please!" He looks at me before getting into his sports car and driving off.

I shake my head and close the door and gasp Louise has a forkful of leftover spaghetti in his hand and Lisa sits quietly on the couch. "Hello." I smile and they nod before I quickly walk up the stairs and pull the plug on the tub. Walking into the bedroom I sigh. Why would he be so stupid and go to his father?

What will he do? Not wanting to think anymore I walkover to the closet and pull out a soft mint green nightgown, slipping off the robe and pulling it up and over my head. I hang the robe back up in the bathroom and notice I had grabbed Cato's. My pink silk robe hangs behind the door. I grab it and pull it on, before walking down the stairs.

Lisa and Louise lay together watching the TV his hands playing in her hair. "Hey." I clear my throat and they look over to me and smile. "Sorry about that." I laugh sitting on the love seat and looking at the TV. They seemed to have been watching some sort of capitol entertainment show, three pink haired women laugh and run around a room, singing and dancing.

"Shit happens." Lisa shrugs and I laugh, "Ya I guess."

"It seems you were told not to tell him hey." Lisa smiles at me and I nod, "Cato's father told me not to tell him and I didn't really, Cato just knew." Louise smiles but stays silent. "Im going to bed." He grumbled, pushes Lisa off him and he pads down the hallway and into a room I didn't even know was there.

"Hopefully nothing happens." Lisa nods turning her attention to the TV and laughs. "Lets hope so." I add falling silent and turning my attention out the window.

"Well Im off to bed." Lisa groans and pulls herself up off the coach and turns off the TV. "Night." I mumble and she skips towards the bedroom before closing the door behind her. I sigh glancing at the clock on the wall and noticing the time 11:00 PM, Cato had been gone for four hours. I shake my head rising off the love seat and making my way back up into the bathroom.

I quickly brush my teeth and walk into the bedroom. Taking off my robe and sliding under the covers.

**This was a semi quick one, kinda a filler for what is to come :D Thanks so much for who has been following since the first chapter please review so I can thank you properly. **

**Hope you liked it, any comments or thoughts? Review and fave :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**This chapter came quicker then I thought...**

Chapter 18:

I blink awake and glance over to the bedside table 3:00AM. I groan and sit up, looking over and seeing the empty spot beside me. Where is Cato? I shake my head and rub my eyes, the fireplace sends a soft orange glow into the room and I jump, beside the fire sits Cato, his head in his hands. "Cato?" I whisper and he does nothing.

My heart beast faster and I whisper his name again. Finally he turns and looks at me, I can't see him clearly, yet I know something has happened. I motion him towards me with my index finger and he shakes his head. I don't know what to do to bring him to me. Yet I still feel that burning want in me. Lust?

I shake my head and pull the covers off of me, my nightgowns strap begins to fall down my arm as I walk over to him. He raises his head and looks at me. He looks tired. "I did something bad." He mutters grabbing me by the waist and resting his head on my abdomen. "Its okay." I reassure him placing my hands on his shoulders.

I fall to me knees and hold his face in my hands. "We are together and that's all that matters." I smile kissing him lightly on the lips. "Stop Mel. This isn't the time! He's going to take it from you." Cato hisses pulling back. I shutter, "My what?" He closes his eyes. "Your virginity."

I gasp, thoughts rushing through my mind. "I want you to." I mutter, and Cato opens his eyes, through the orange glow I can see the shock on his face and then something comes and quickly vanishes again. "Don't say that."

I smirk not knowing and not caring about what comes out of my mouth, maybe from the want I say what I say, do what I do.

"I want you." I purr and he smirks. "Cato, I want you. I want you to do it." I can see him hold back laughter, "Mel don't ever try and talk sexy, if that's what you were going for." I roll my eyes and slowly undo my bun, letting my hair fall over my shoulders. "I'm already on my knees for you." He freezes. "Come on Cato, were alone in this room, no one to come and tell you to stop."

He shakes his head looking away; I see I'm making him uncomfortable. "Mel, Stop! You're making it worse." I smile, "I'm trying to make you stop thinking about that and start thinking about me, right now in this." I grab my breast without meaning to and he looks at me before smirking.

"You want me to think about your breasts?" He laughs and I clench my fists before slapping my hands on his knees. "I'm not going to suck you dick if that's what you're hoping for." I smirk and he laughs, "Wouldn't count on it."

I slowly stand and think of a way to get him to bed. I keep my hands on his knees and he watches me. "What do you want to do with me?" I purr biting my bottom lip trying my hardest to look seductive. He smirks and shakes his head, "You couldn't take it." I smile, finally. "Bring it." He laughs grabbing my arms and pulling me down. "You couldn't take it, blondie." I feel my heart beat quicken as he runs his hands up my arms stopping at the straps of my dress, pulling them down.

"Do it." I moan and he smirks, "I dare you." And he does ever so slowly pulling the straps down, letting the dress fall to rest just above my breasts. "So eager." He says standing and letting me go pushing me back.

I see a glimpse of something in his eyes, something that makes my heart pound. "I think I've had enough of trying to act sexy." I mumble and he smirks shaking his head. "Yet it worked my dear girl, made. Me. Want. You." I trip on the fur carpet and he crabs me before I fall letting me down onto the carpet, I lay there terrified of what I've brought out in him.

"What I want to do with you first, is to undress you." He smirks opening the buttons of his shirt. I don't let my eyes leave his face. I slowly sit upright and begin to move backwards toward the bed. But he moves quickly throwing his shirt to the side and grabbing my feet pulling me back under him. "Cato. I don't want to play this anymore." I cry. "Who says this was a game?" He questions me.

I see something hiding behind his dark eyes, is this his way of scaring me? It was working.

"Where was I? Oh right, undressing you." He smirks and his hands run up my legs to the hem of the nightgown before he grips it in his hands and pulls it up over my head. I lay there naked and scared. "No comments?" He says looking at me.

"Like what you see?" I hiss and he laughs. "Very much so." I close my eyes and bite back a moan as his hands work down my body missing my most private areas. His hands come to stop at my waist and he pushes down I look at him confused and I see him bite him lip.

"What's next?" I say and he smirks. "Im trying to find…" He pauses slowly moving his fingers along the area just below my bellybutton. He slowly moves his fingers to the side before I get a bolt of pure something and I jump moaning his name. And he smirks. "Found it."

He runs his fingers in small circles on the area and I close my eyes falling back and biting my lip nit wanting to yell out him name again. "Come on Mel. I see it, my name just trying to burst on through." He hisses pressing into the spot before I give in.

"Now what!" I spit grabbing his hands and trying to pull them away. "Not so fast, where not done here." He tells me, moving my hands above my head and holding me down.

"Now comes the fun part." He says kissing me on the neck.

I freeze; I didn't want this to come so fast, especially when I'm half asleep. "Cato." I mutter. "What?" He says kissing my collarbone. "I don't want to do this anymore." I hear him laugh but he doesn't stop. His hands running down, my sides and back to that small strange spot below my bellybutton.

He runs his finger over it and I hiss, sucking in air. Before he does it again slower, making my body jump. "Holy shit! Stop!" I moan. "Such a wonderful reaction." He laughs before I finally reach my edge, pushing him around so I'm on top. Whatever he did. It made me want him so much more.

"There's the cocky Mel I know." He smirks lying back. "I'm not cocky." I grumble running my hands down his chest, feeling him, his chest, abs, the body that I want to mark mine.

I shake my head at my thoughts and hear him laughs, "Liking what you see?" I smirk, "I'm loving what I see." I run my hands to the hem of his pants and realize he must have been about to come to bed; I turn and see his pants laid out on by the bed.

"This must make your job a lot easier." He laughs before I glare at him. "So much easier." And then and now, I finally realize I want this, I want him. Like I always did. "What's next?" I mutter and he smirks grabbing my waist. "What's next is for us to go to bed." I freeze as he picks me up, grabs my dress pulls it back over my head and walks over to the bed leaving me standing in shock.

**What has gotten into Cato? **

**Reviews are so much appreciated and thanked, if there long enough I always reply, tons of questions? I always reply and hopefully answer those questions in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT... (for real... lemon)**

Chapter 19:

I stand there shocked and feeling used, before I walk over to the bed get under the covers and turn away from him. His hands wrap around me and pull me into him. His skin on mine makes me shiver. I unwrap his hands and move away curling into a ball and closing my eyes. I hear him chuckle before his lips brush my neck. "Fuck off!" I hiss pulling the blanket over my head and hoping for sleep to come quickly.

I open my eyes and see the sun streaming through the cracks in the closed curtain, the room is slightly dark but I now can see the colours of the room has with the light streaming through.

I flip the blanket off me and turn around and look at Cato, he's a silent sleeper which shocks me. He has one arm over his eyes and the other resting peacefully at his side. I smirk before a dirty thought comes into my mind. He made me feel used… and now he must pay.

I slowly pull the blankets off of him and he moves in his sleep his breaths stay even showing he's still asleep. I run a finger down his chest and to the hem of his boxers before sitting on him. I see him take a deep breath and his breaths start to become uneven showing me he is awake yet he stays still.

His arm stays on his eyes and I lean forward running my lips down his neck, and slowly pushing my hips into him. I hear him groan slightly. "Melissa…What are you doing?" He says removing his arm and keeping his eyes closed. "You. Made. Me. Feel. Used." I hiss each time digging my hips into him. I watch, as a small vein appears in his neck his biceps flexing.

I smirk finally knowing my effect on him is working. Slowly I kiss his lips running my tongue over his bottom lip. He stays still as I work my way down sliding one of my nails down his neck, down his chest. I feel the dresses material tighten on my legs and I bit my lip. I rise slightly and pull the hem of the dress up so it sits on my thighs before I fall back onto him.

He groans slightly before slowly opening his eyes. "So I made you feel used?" He smirks looking at me his blue eyes blazing. I nod placing my hands onto his chest and digging my nails into him. "You made me feel oh so used." He shrugs before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again.

He's beginning to piss me off. So I sit there running my fingers in slow circles with my nails. I lean forward gently kissing him making my way down slowly letting my lips. "I don't have the same effect as you do to these things Mel. You must use your imagination not what I've done to you." Cato laughs.

I look up and see his eyes are still closed. So I sit upright and think…

Before I know it I slowly move my finger back and forth from the hem of his boxers. He still does nothing. So I do the last thing I would ever do I grab him, not gently or with love but with anger and annoyance.

His eyes flash open, the blues of his eyes sending shivers through me. I smirk before loosening my grip. "Mel I don't want to do this." He groans holding something back. "Cato, if you father has already told you he is going to take my virginity away from me. I don't want him to, I want you." Cato shakes his head, "My father won't do it." I sigh, "I swear if I have to-" "Have to what?" Cato cuts in. I let him go and let my hands fall to his chest.

"Can't you just do me, already!" I cry grabbing my dress and letting it fall back down.

He laughs holding my waist gently, "Why?" "Cato, I don't want the first person doing this to be some stranger. I want it to be someone I know… someone I trust, someone like you." I groan rolling off of him and closing my eyes.

"Mel." Cato groans, "I don't want you to be another girl okay." "You mean another good fuck?" I laugh, "Well the sick thing is Cato, I want to be." I hear him chuckle, the mattress slightly shift before his lips are on my neck.

"What are you saying Mel?" He says as I open my eyes meeting his. "I'm saying I want you to be the one, not some old gross man." He smirks. "Cato can we please?" I groan holding his face in my hands. He nods bringing his lips down to meet mine.

His hands linger on my thighs before bringing my dress up and over my head throwing it to the floor. His boxers soon follow and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

Bringing our lips together once again, his hands trail down my body, over my breasts as he kneads them making me moan. He smirks kissing my stomach and once again pressing his thumb into that odd spot below my bellybutton making me jump and moan his name.

I curse under my breath at how he makes me react, with only a touch I'm melting into him. He continues to caress me, kiss me.

I hear him take a deep breath before his kisses me again full on the lips and I pull him down. His tongue gently touches my lips and I open my mouth allowing access. Our tongue's fight for dominance.

He pulls back and looks at me, I nod fixing my position under him. "Are you sure?" He asks me placing his hands on my waist. "Yes." I reassure him before his hands touch my thighs and move down opening my legs.

He kisses me once more, this time its full of something I can't make out. He positions himself at my opening looking at me again. I nod placing my hands on his shoulders as he enters me. I wince and he stops. "Don't stop!" I say spreading my fingers wide and pulling him down to me. "Just tell me to stop and I will." He says kissing me. He slowly continues and I feel a small prick of pain, but it soon is taken over with a pure rush of pleasure, making me moan. His lips meet mine, and slowly he begins to move slightly faster gently kissing my earlobe. I raise my hips and he groans.

Our bodies touching skin to skin, him inside me, making us feel as one.

I look into his eyes and he into mine, the blues are a shade I've never seen, but am sure to remember, they are light yet slightly dark. I pull myself closer to him feeling a strange feeling building up inside me.

He presses his thumb back onto the spot on my lower abs, making me arch my back and gasp his name. He snickers and I fall back down. Once more moaning his name and he mine. "I think I might be falling for you." I gasp and his lips meet mine. A feeling of pure happiness rushing through me and out my toes.

He collapses beside me kissing my neck. "And I might have already fallen for you." He says before I turn and face him caressing his cheek and kissing him passionately on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And I mean anytime." He smirks and I laugh rolling my eyes, "Ill be sure to remember."

**Oh man, I have no idea how I am at writing lemons, so please please post your thoughts on that, its just so strange...**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its Characters.**

**My own OC and Cato from the Hunger Games**

** Been so long since I updated this, so here is one!**

Chapter 20:

We lay there kissing, before he caresses my cheek before rolling over and off the bed. I sit and watch as he grabs his boxers pulling them on and leaving the room, the bathroom door clicking behind him.

I sigh and sit up, getting off the bed and grabbing my nightgown and pulling it on, before walking out into the hallway and to the bathroom door. I turn the handle and step in. The shower is running and I see Cato's dark shape through the foggy glass.

The water turns off and he opens the door smirking at me before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "You should have joined me."

I roll my eyes and take off my dress before sliding past him and into the shower smirking and closing the door behind me. "What a pitty." He laughs turning on the sink facet.

I quickly wash and turn the shower off, stepping out and grabbing a towel myself and wrapping it around me. Cato has left the bathroom and I sigh before brushing my teeth and drying myself off.

Keeping the towel around myself I walk into the bedroom, and to the closet. Letting the towel drop I open one of the drawers and quickly pull on a pair of white-laced underwear and a matching bra.

Warm hands circle around my waist and turn me around, Cato smirks down at me before grabbing my butt and hoisting me up. I giggle and wrap my legs around him, pressing our lips together. He places me on top of the wooden platform on the wardrobe and I let my legs fall.

He caresses my cheek before kissing my neck his hands slipping down to my arms. I laugh, "Stop it. Cato that tickles." I snort and he laughs. He shakes his head and turns around, walking over to the bed and making the bed.

I jump down and grab a simple white dress with small blue flowers and slip it on and button up the five buttons, which run down the front. Cato sits on the now made bed and motions me towards him with a finger. I raise my eyebrow and walk over to him.

He gently pulls me down onto the bed, our lips locking. Gentle touches and motions are given and received. He kisses me neck, sending shivers down my spine. I place my hands onto his shoulders and lean into him. "Oh sorry!" Someone gasps and we separate looking up. Lisa stands red faced, "You dads on the phone…" She says before running into the door and closing it. Cato chuckles.

I stand in font of the mirror in the bathroom pulling my hair up into a bun humming to myself. "Whats that song?" Cato says making me jump. "Your Biggest Mistake." I smile turning away from him and continuing to hum. "Sing it for me." He says sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I look at him and laugh "Why?" "Because, I remember when you used to sing when we were kids at those big festivals." He smirks. I look away blushing, "Fine." And so I sing.

"Take cover

Signs don't show

You drove me off the road

But you let go

Cos your hope is gone

And every question fades away

It's a shame you don't know what you're running from

Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off

Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start?

You know this is your biggest mistake"

He smirks, "Beautiful." Before rising, kissing my cheek and leaving.

**It was short and sweet... it seems im starting to loose interest in this story... waaaa**


End file.
